Divinity
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: After the biggest battle of their lives, Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to Midgar to help Cloud and Tifa restore their crumbling world. But when they begin to hear all this stuff about Sephiroth remnants and something called Geosigma, they are beginning to think their visit will not be as easy as they expected. Follows Advent Children story line, part of my Reconnect Series.
1. Preface

**Hello all Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy fans a like! Welcome to my crossover, Divinity!**

**So I would like to welcome everyone old and new to the Reconnect Series. For all of you that are new, welcome! For you that are new however, if you want to read this story I recommend you go and read my other fanfics first, unless you are one of those people that catches on easily and just wants to read this story! And for all of you that are fans of the Reconnect Series, welcome back, and I must have you know that this story does take place after Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War, almost like and unoffical sequel, so I am sure that will please most of you :)**

**So this is my first crossover, so I am really excited for it! And on top of that, it is my first crossover about one of my favorite fanchises, Final Fantasy. And for all of you that do not know already, this story will follow the story line of Advent Children, but of course will have changes to fit the KH chracters of course.**

**NOw of course, if this were ever to be turned into a game, it could not be complete without the opening cutscene! Now what you have below would be used as the opening, which is much like the opening for Advent Children. But please remember, this is only an opening and the good parts will start in the next chapter, so bear with me.**

**Please make sure that you imagine Marlene (FFVII) saying the words in italics. And also if you find any mistakes or something, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**So please, hold on to your keyblade riders, gummi ships, and banmuts and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts; that's what we call the heart of all worlds, the source of great power and wisdom. People saw it as the heart of everything, and people desired the power of the light it had. Some people created weapons called keyblades and fought over the light Kingdom Hearts had in order to forge the weapon that could control it: The X-Blade. Many keyblade wielders fought over who would get the X-Blade, causing a massive war, and bringing the worlds into darkness, even the true Kingdom Hearts disappearing into darkness with it. But thankfully, the light remained in the hearts of children and they used that light to restore the worlds, but also separated them from each other. The worlds were then finally at peace, but some people still wanted to take Kingdom Hearts for themselves._

_There was one man named Xehanort, who craved so many answers to the questions he asked himself that he ruined countless lives, hoping one day to start a battle that would answer his questions: The Keyblade War. Twelve years after Xehanort started his plan, he succeeded, making his own thirteen darkness's clash with seven guardians of light and forged the X-Blade again. There were a lot of battles, with much sadness and unfortunately, one many people loved lost her heart and became one with the weapon. In the final battle of light and darkness, one brave warrior sacrificed his own light to save the seven princesses lost, destroying Xehanort and freeing the ones that everyone thought were gone._

_In the end, the heroes separated, but promised themselves they would always stay forever connected. The three who were the first victims of the battle from twelve years ago went back to their home world with the master they though was gone. The four who thought they would never be whole, let alone their own persons, went to live a life they hoped would be easier than the ones they lived before. The two who went there to fight the darkness, in the end deciding to return to their home world to fix the destruction every one of them tried to avoid. And the three who have been together until the end, never giving up on each other, going back to their home, in hope they would see their other friends again soon. _

_After that battle, all the fighting, all the grief and sadness was washed away, almost like the darkness really left, even though it was still there. The Keyblade War was the price to see it end, to save the worlds, and even though some worlds still faced destruction, there would never be a battle like that ever again. It has been three months since they told me that._

…

"Tseng! Look at this!" A woman's voice said, her voice echoing as she spoke through her microphone connected to her headset.

"Pay dirt," the man who wore the name Tseng replied. He too was speaking through a microphone connected to his headset.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" The woman's voice said again.

One who was flying the helicopter, who would remind a lot of people of someone else they knew, only rolled his eyes at the two. He honestly did not care for the two's conversation, he just wanted to get this over and done with. "Who cares? Just get the damn thing," he said to himself, twiddling his thumbs as he continued to steer the helicopter.

"Reno, the copper." Tseng said to the man who must have been Reno through his microphone.

Reno grinned at this. "You got it." He said as he drove the helicopter towards a huge dome like rock formation, filled with fog. Reno was not sure how he would be able to see through this fog, since it was so thick, but he was a risk taker. So steered that cooper into the fog deeper and deeper.

As Reno traveled deeper into the fog, he heard a noise anyone would be afraid to hear, a gunshot, followed by several others. He then heard more gunshots, right around his helicopter, which made him whoa multiple times. "Reno hurry!" The woman exclaimed, nearly shattering Reno's ear drums since she was yelling so loud through his headset.

Reno then began to panic, which was something he never did. Reno then tried to look through the fog, being able to tell that he was bear the bottom. He then looked over to see a woman, with short blonde hair and wearing an outfit similar to his calling his name. "Reno!" She said again, Tseng being no were in sight.

Reno then looked over to the left of the woman, seeing three figures. "Who the hell is that?" Reno said to himself, not even paying attention to his language. He could not make out what they looked like due to the fog, but he soon had a good feeling that they were trouble when he heard a gunshot followed by the sound of the woman groaning in pain. "Elena!" Reno shouted through his headset, seeing his fellow partner fall to the ground.

He then heard more gunshots before he hear the sound of the woman, who was named Elena, call him out. "G-get out-" Elena could barely say as Reno listened to her and began to steer the helicopter up out of the fog.

"Damn it." He said to himself as he made it out of that hell hole and soared off into the sky, hearing the sound of gunshots as he left.

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R Presents…**

**A Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII Crossover…**

**Divinity**

* * *

**So I hope you like it so far! Please keep in mind however that I have 2 other fanfics besides this one out and they will also be updated. So do not be suprised if this fanfic is not updated every day. **

**So please R&R and tell me what you think so far! And dont forget to look out for the next chapter!**


	2. The Geostigma

Riku looked at his arm carefully, not trying to touch it in fear that it could spread.

Riku did not know what to make of the black sores on his wrist. He realized he had them when he came back from the Keyblade War, not really having a clue what they were. Riku did ignore them at first, but when it began to burn and black ooze occasionally came out of the sores, he knew something was wrong. Despite him knowing something was wrong though, he told no one about it; it was just how he was, taking care of things by himself.

It was very quit in his house that day, so when Riku heard the sound of footsteps coming up to his door, he knew that he had to hide the sores as fast as he could. So he quickly took his white wrap that he normally kept on his wrist, and placed it over them. And thankfully, Riku did this just in time before his spiky haired friend came in through the door like it was his own house. "Hey Riku," he said happily, "Kairi and I wanted to know if you were coming."

"Go where Sora?" Riku asked his friend, sounding like he was in a bad mood.

"You know, to the island? Like we do every day?" Sora said confused. Riku was not someone who would forget something that important like that, Sora knew that for a fact. How could Riku just forget that now? Was he just too angry of frustrated and didn't pay attention?

"Oh, ah yeah, I'll meet you there, you and Kairi just go there now." Riku said as Sora looked at him confused. If anything, Riku was the first one to make it to the island, that or he was always ready first. Sora found it odd that he wasn't even ready, but he ignored it.

"Alright then," Sora said awkwardly as he left Riku alone, walking out the door. As Sora stepped outside into the bright sunlight that welcomed him every day, another light of his was heard.

"Where's Riku? Is he coming?" She asked in the sweet voice that she always spoke in. Sora knew who it was at the start, since he did leave her outside while he went to try and get Riku, it was Kairi.

"Yeah, he said to go on without us though, that he will be there in a few." Sora explained.

"What? Riku is never late like that," Kairi said.

"I know," Sora said, "I was caught off guard when he said that too."

"Is he alright?" Kairi asked a little worried. At first she thought he might just been shaken from something, since they had just fought in the Keyblade War three months ago, but Riku was strong, he wouldn't be shaken from those events.

"He seemed alright, I guess he just had to get some stuff done first." Sora shrugged. He really couldn't think of a more logical explanation for it, but at that moment, Sora tried not to focus on that as much and only began to walk with Kairi to get there boats so they could go to the island.

After a few minutes of riding their small wooden boats and some walking, Sora and Kairi made it to the island and where now sitting on the sideways tree that bared the paopu fruit. This was something all three of them did basically every morning since they got home. They all thought it was a pretty good way to wake up and just stare out at the ocean.

Shortly after that, the two keyblade masters heard the sound of footsteps on the dock behind them. Sora and Kairi then turned around to see it was their silver haired friend they have been waiting for all this time. "Riku, what took you so long? Are you alright?" Kairi asked her friend, who only let out a brief worried expression (thankfully that she didn't see) and then let out a snicker.

"Yeah I'm fine," Riku said as he walked on the side of the tree and leaned against it. "Wow a guy shows up late for the first time in his life and everyone suddenly thinks I'm dying."

_I just hope I'm not,_ Riku thought as he turned to look at his friends, seeming to not have a care in the world even though on the inside he was truly worried. "Sorry, it just wasn't like you," Sora said as Riku only rolled his eyes and all three of them began to look out at the sunrise.

Like most mornings they had here, it was quite, and all you could hear was the sound of the waves coming up and hitting the shores. Sora didn't want to have to break that silence, but he has had something on his mind for a while, and he wanted to get it off his chest. "How do you think they are?" Sora said out loud, receiving confused looks from Riku and Kairi.

"Who?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Everyone, from all the other worlds." Sora said, continuing to look out at the horizon. "We haven't seen them since the Keyblade War, and I just want to know how they are doing."

Kairi then took her eyes off of Sora and looked out at the ocean. "Well from what I have heard Aqua, Terra, and Ven are doing fine, they are just trying to make the Land of Departure the way it was before." She said.

"And Xion told me that Roxas, Lea, and Namine are just fine." Riku said. He was really the only one that has been keeping in touch with someone from the Keyblade War that wasn't on his home world; that person was Xion.

"What about everyone else?" Sora brought up, "What about Avner, Leon, Snow, Donald, Goofy, Cloud…" Sora then paused.

"Well actually Sora, we did promise Cloud that we would help him restore Midgar as soon as they Keyblade War was over with." Kairi stated.

"She's right, you did say that," Riku said, "Maybe it is about time we kept that promise."

Sora then shot up and jumped off the tree. He had to admit to himself, even though being back on Destiny Islands was the greatest thing ever, it had been awhile since he traveled to another world. "Well how bout it then? What do you say we go and help him out! I am sure he, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, and the others could use it!" Sora exclaimed as Kairi to jumped off the tree.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see everyone again." Kairi said. Over the years, she had really become close with Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie, and she would love to see them again.

"I am all for it as well," Riku said.

"Well then let's go!" Sora said as Kairi and Riku nodded before Sora and Kairi took off, running across the bridge to get to the beach. Riku only laughed at them, and was about to follow, but an excruciating pain suddenly exploded in his wrist. Riku then began to see images from his past, but they were the worst memories he had: Ansem taking control over him, giving into the darkness, seeing Sora die right before his very eyes, everything.

Riku then quickly grabbed on to his wrist and in a flash of light before his eyes, the pain stopped. Riku then looked at where the pain was in his wrist, which was covered by the white wrap he wore around it, and Riku continued to look at it for several moments. "Riku come on!" Sora's voice called, which snapped Riku out of his trance. Riku then looked down at the beach to see Sora and Kairi already had there keyblade riders out and their armor on. So Riku ran down the bridge, only hoping that whatever it was on his wrist would stop.

…

The boy quickly took off the wet towel that was on his head and placed it on the bed he was laying in. The young girl next to his bed only looked at where the towel once was in horror, seeing the black sores on the right side of his forehead. The boy then let out a low groan before the placed his hand on the black sores. "Well Marlene, how does it look?" The boy said, speaking the young girl's name.

Marlene only smiled at the boy's comment, trying to bring a little light to the mood. She didn't want the boy to be sad, even though the disease he had would eventually kill him. They called it geostigma; no one knew how it happened, what caused it, or if there was even a cure, but the disease was not a pleasant sight. _Please, please don't take Denzel away,_ Marlene prayed in her mind, taking the wet towel and placing it back on Denzel's sores.

While the two children where upstairs in their bedrooms, downstairs, in the actual bar part of the new 7th Heaven, the only adult figure, who was none other than Tifa Lockhart, was washing some dishes in the sink behind the bar. To her, it seemed like all she ever did now a days, that or watching over Denzel to make sure his geostigma didn't spread. All she could hear was the sound of the water in the sink until she heard a phone ring from the distance.

Tifa already knew whose phone it was and only sighed. "He's not here anymore." She said loudly, as if she could actually get the phone to stop ringing. Tifa then sighed again and turned off the water in the sink, drying her hands, and heading upstairs to where the bedrooms where.

As she walked up those stairs, she heard a weak voice in a room not too far away from where she was. "Cloud, where are you?" Denzel's voice said.

_I wish I knew,_ Tifa thought to herself as she walked through the hall and to the room that once belonged to Cloud. She stood in the doorframe for a few moments, not knowing if she should pick it up, but it got the best of her and she quickly made it over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello. Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliv..." Tifa cut herself off after hearing the familiar voice on the phone, but she could not put her finger on who it was exactly. "May I ask whose calling?" Tifa said as she looked down at the picture on Cloud's desk of their so called 'family.'

Tifa then let out a short snicker when the man told her his name. "Yeah, I remember you." She said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I AM SOOO FRICKIN EVIL! LET ME HEAR THE SOUND OF THE RIKU FAN GIRLS SCREAM IN HORROR!**

**(takes deep breath) Sorry if you did not think it was the best chapter, I mean it is only the first few chapters that will lead up to the beyond epic chapters!**

**Oh I forgot to do this in the first chapter so I am doing it now... Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII! I only own ocs and original worlds.**

**So anyway, please R&R! (no flamers plz) and look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Monsters at Edge

As Sora, Riku, and Kairi flew passed the countless worlds, looking for the world they had only been to once, they could not wait to get there. Everyone knew that out of all the former members of the restoration committee, Cloud, Tifa, and the others were the ones Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the closest to. And they knew that since they were all such good friends, they needed to help restore Midgar as soon as possible.

As they continued to fly through the sky, looking for the world, Sora finally thought he spotted it. "Guys, it's right there!" Sora said, pointing his finger right at the world was they all flew towards it. As they flew closer and closer, Sora still saw the buildings of Midgar were still fallen, but around the city where many new buildings, which made the keyblade wielder smile.

As they were about to land on an area outside of the new buildings surrounding Midgar, which was a desert like area, Sora, Riku, and Kairi felt a sudden change around them, but it wasn't until they landed until they found out what that change was. Sora was the first to discover this change after he unsummoned his armor. "Hey check out our keyblade riders!" Sora exclaimed.

After hearing this from Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at their keyblade riders, and where shocked to see that they had completely changed their appearance. They now looked like motorcycles, much like how Riku's keyblade rider was, with three wheels, one in back and two in the front. At first they levitated in the air, but then it slowly brought its way back down to the ground, showing it could probably ride on the ground as well as in the air. The color of the motorcycle was also amazing, with a combination of polished black metal with some gold on the more detailed parts.

"Wow they are amazing," Kairi said before noticing something else that was different. "Wait, what happened to our clothes?"

Kairi then looked at herself, seeing she was wearing a white tank top and black built for combat, with a belt and suspenders. She also had red and black gloves that went to her elbows with red boots.

"I guess this really does mean this world is getting better if our clothes are changing." Riku said, looking at his new attire, which was a dark blue uniform, with black gloves and boots, and also having multiple belts around his waist. Thankfully for Riku, the new gloves he had covered the black sores on his wrist.

"They are pretty awesome!" Sora exclaimed, looking at his new clothing, pants with a sleeveless shirt, which are black color, and a belt. He also had brown boots, black gloves, and what appeared to be two metal shoulder pads on his shoulders. Sora then looked at himself to see the only thing that was still the same was his crown necklace and his armor guard on his arm, which Riku and Kairi appeared to still have as well.

Kairi then looked out at the new city by the fallen Midgar. "Riku, you have a keyblade rider like this, how do you use it?" Kairi asked.

"It's really not that hard," Riku said as he quickly twisted the handle he was holding on to and suddenly did a wheelie on his keyblade rider before driving off on it on the ground. Sora and Kairi looked at him shocked, both mostly like thinking that was some lesson they had, but they did get the memo and did the same as Riku did and road off to catch up with him, riding towards the city.

As soon as they made it to the new city, they unsummoned their keyblade riders and their keyblades appeared in their hands, which were the same. Sora, Riku, and Kairi then began to walk around, looking at the new city. At first, they all thought it was fine, but then when they saw the countless children, who appeared to be sick, in the streets, they knew everything wasn't was good as it seemed to be.

"What is wrong with all these kids, they look sick." Sora said to Kairi, who only shrugged. Riku did not pay attention to this though and only looked at the countless children, seeing the black sores on their bodies. Riku then paused for a second because he realized something; they had the same thing he had. Riku's eyes completely widened at the sight, and then had short flashbacks of him having this strange disease.

"Riku are you coming or what?" Kairi's voice asked Riku, who then snapped out of his trance to see Sora and Kairi where far ahead of him. Riku then looked at the children one last time before he ran off to stay close to Sora and Kairi.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three keyblade masters made it to an area with a huge monument in the center that looked like the very meteor that endangered this world not too long ago. The place seemed like it would be full of people, but at this moment, it surprisingly only had several people in it. Sora then turned to face Riku and Kairi. "So how are we supposed to find Cloud, Tifa, and the others here?" Sora asked Riku and Kairi shrugged.

"Beats me," Riku said crossing his arms, "This place is too big to roam the whole place looking for them."

Sora then lowered his head, letting in a heavy sigh. But the pouting was soon stopped when they heard the sound of a girl scream. **(Shrouding Dark Cloud, Kingdom Hearts)** Sora, Riku, and Kairi then turned around to see a little girl, who reminded them all of a younger version of Aerith, running from what looked like a heartless with a scaly body and dragon like appearance, without the wings of course. This immediately caused Sora, Riku, and Kairi to summon their keyblades.

The monster then chased the girl, who tripped over something. "Help! Please!" She screamed, probably begging for anyone to help her. Just before the monster brought its claws down on the girl, Sora ran up to it and got it off of her. The little girl then sat up, looking at Sora, who was now serving as a wall between her and the monster.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked the girl, not keeping his eyes off the creature. _What is this thing? Is it a heartless? _Sora thought to himself.

The girl then gasped as Kairi approached and stood on Sora's right, and Riku went to stand on his left. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said in a sweet, soft voice.

"Good, now go get somewhere safe while we handle this thing." Kairi told then girl, who hesitated, but then ran and hid on the other side of the monument. Sora then charged at the creature, who jumped out of the way but was not expecting the blow from Riku from behind. Kairi then fired a blast of light at the creature, which it just barely dodged before it ran towards Sora. Just as the creature was about to hit him though, Sora brought his keyblade up to block the creature and set it flying in the opposite direction. The monster was then surrounded by the three keyblade wielders, who were not expecting the creature to disappear right before their very eyes. They then all looked around for the monster, but they knew they found it when it reappeared and jumped right on top of Riku.

"Riku!" Sora's voice exclaimed as the creature looked Riku right in the eyes. As soon as Riku did this however, he began to have more hallucinations and his arm began to burn. Riku then looked down at his arm to see that it was beginning to ooze that black stuff that came out from earlier, making him unable to hit the monster off from him since that was the hand he used to fight with. _Not now!_ Riku thought as he tried to fight the pain from the sores, but he just couldn't. Thankfully, Kairi shot yet another blast of light at the monster, sending it flying backwards before she went and got a combo hit on it. Riku then slowly stood up as soon as the pain stopped, using his keyblade for support.

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora asked from a little ways away, Riku responding with a nod of the head. Sora then nodded back and went to go help Kairi fight the monster. Before Riku went to help them though, he looked at his wrist, seeing that the glove he was wearing hid most of the ooze that came out from it, which is just what he needed. He then looked over at Sora and Kairi, who were keeping their distance from the creature. But then Riku quickly got up and ran towards it, running right past Sora and Kairi and getting a combo hit on the creature, sending it up into the air. As soon as Riku came back down to the ground, Kairi jumped up and began to hit it with her keyblade glowing with a thin layer of light. And as soon as she came back onto the ground, Sora jumped after the thing and brought his keyblade down on it, sending the creature down to the ground as it disappeared in a flash of darkness. **(End Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

Sora then took a deep breath. "Dang that thing was way more powerful than a heartless, what was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but at least it is gone now." Kairi sighed as the three of them heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They then all turned around to see it was the little girl that they saved from that monster approaching them. Little did they know that she had been watching the whole thing from behind the monument.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" The girl said happily as Kairi bent down to her level.

"You're welcome, are you alright? Did that thing hurt you?" Kairi asked her, but she shook her head.

"No, I am fine, you three made it just in time." The girl said, "My name is Marlene."

"It's nice to meet you Marlene, I'm Kairi, and this is Sora and Riku." Kairi said as the little girl's eyes widened.

"I know who you three are!" Marlene said, receiving confused looks from Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "You are the people Tifa has told me about, the heroes from the Keyblade War."

"Wait you know Tifa?" Sora asked Marlene, who only nodded, "Do you know where we can find her?"

"Yeah, I live with her, so I can take you to our house now." Marlene said.

"You live with her? Wait; are you Tifa and Cloud's _daughter_?" Sora asked her shocked. He knew that Cloud and Tifa were together, but they didn't know they were taking it _that_ fast.

Marlene only laughed. "No, they are just looking after me when my dad is away." Marlene replied, relieving Sora.

"Would you mind taking us to your house then?" Kairi said as Marlene nodded and began walking in the opposite direction, with the keyblade wielders following close behind them.

* * *

**Marlene is such a cute little girl... Shes like a minnie Aerith :)**

**Oh and I would really like if you guys coud go and vote on the new poll I have up on my profile, it involves this story so I would love if you could go and do that!**

**And yes, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in Cloud, Zack, and Tifa'a old attair from FFVII and CCFFVII. I just thought it would make more sense if i did that. And also yes, their keyblade riders now look like the motercycles in FFVII and FFVIIAC (fenier i think it is called...?)**

**So yes, that is all I have to say right now so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Tifa

Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed Marlene, traveling through the countless buildings, looking for the house that Tifa lived in. The three keyblade wielders knew that this world was in a lot worse condition then they thought it would be in, since they did see that heartless like creature attack Marlene. So they knew that they had to get together with Cloud, Tifa, and the others as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of walking, Marlene came to a stop in front of a building with a sign over the top that read 'Seventh Heaven.' "This is the place," Marlene said, walking up to the door and holding it open for the keyblade wielders. But Riku did go up to the door and held it open instead shortly after, since he knew it would be the polite thing to do.

As Riku held the door open, Sora, Kairi, Marlene, and eventually Riku himself walked into the restaurant, seeing the bar and several tables that were set up first. "Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed, "Some of your old friends are here!"

Shortly after Marlene said that, the three keyblade wielders heard steps coming down stairs, all of them knowing who it was. It was when they saw the young woman with the dark brown hair and wearing the same outfit the three of them saw her wearing last time turn the corner when they all smiled. "Sora, Riku, Kairi!" Tifa said happily as she quickly walked over to the three keyblade masters, first embracing Sora in a hug.

"It's great to see you Tifa!" Sora said as Tifa stopped hugging him and moved on to hug Kairi.

"We are sorry we couldn't have made it here sooner," Kairi said in a low tone as Tifa hugged her, but Tifa quickly stopped hugging her and moved on to hug Riku.

"It looks like this world could use a lot more help than we thought." Riku said as Tifa stopped hugging him and then just stood out in front of the three.

"It's alright, I am glad you could come and help out." Tifa said as they all heard what sounded like a mix between a cry and a groan coming from a higher level from the house. Tifa only sighed at this before she bent down to Marlene's level. "Marlene, would you go check on him please?" Tifa asked the little girl, who only nodded and ran towards where the stairs where.

"Who is he?" Sora asked Tifa.

"Denzel, he is an orphaned boy living with us," Tifa explained, "Right now he is not doing so well."

"Does he have this disease all these children in the streets have?" Riku asked, as Tifa only nodded her head.

"The geostigma," Tifa said, "It is unfortunately a very violent disease, I just hope that he will keep fighting." Tifa then folded her hands together, as if she was about to pray, but then separated her hands.

"Geostigma?" Kairi said, "What caused it? I have never heard of that before."

"We are not sure what caused it, but we do know that there is no cure." Tifa explained. "It's heartbreaking really, I would have thought Denzel would have been the most devastated to find out he had it, but really Cloud was…"

"Where is Cloud anyway? Is he looking after Denzel now?" Sora asked as Tifa's whole expression changed to a worried look.

"Cloud is… gone." Tifa said, which shocked the keyblade wielders. They all came here to help the two of them, and now he was gone, and they didn't know how to react to it.

"Where is he then? Is he alright?" Sora asked worried. He didn't want to have come all this way just to find out that Cloud was gone.

"As far as I know, he is fine, but I think he really just wants to fight alone." Tifa said, "He hasn't answered any of my calls, and I haven't heard from him, but I think that he just needs time to reflect on what has happened in the past few years."

Sora then looked down at the ground slightly upset, but then he brought his head back up. "Well what about Zack, Aerith, and the others? Didn't they come back to this world to help restore it too? Where are they?" Sora asked.

Before Tifa could say anything, she walked behind the bar and waved her hand to the keyblade wielders, guiding them to sit down on the stools, which they did. "You don't need to worry about them, they are just scattered across the world right now, trying to restore other parts of this world first. I believe that Zack and Aerith went to Zack's home town, Cid went to his, Yuffie went to hers, and to be honest I have no clue where Vincent went." Tifa stopped.

The room was then silent, since no one really knew what to say, until Riku broke that silence. "Do you think Cloud would come back if he knew we were here?" Riku said.

Everyone then turned to look at him. "That actually might work, before all this happened, he did seem glad that you three were going to come help out." Tifa said as she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone and shoved it over by Sora. "But you need to call him."

"Me? Why?" Sora asked as he took the phone from Tifa.

"You are one of Cloud's closest friends aren't you? I mean for once he actually didn't act depressed and _hugged_ you when we saved this world from the meteor." Kairi said, crossing her arms.

Sora then sighed. "Alright," Sora then got up out of the room and walked into the hallway so, if Cloud did pick up, he could talk to him without any interruptions.

Sora quickly made it into the hallway and scrolled down the list of names in Tifa's contacts until he found Cloud's name. He then clicked on the name and held the phone to his ear, but unfortunately a few seconds later, it went to his voicemail. Sora only sighed at this, but figured it would be smart to leave him a voicemail. "Hey Cloud," Sora spoke into the phone, "Ah well we just wanted to let you know we are here, you know so we could help restore your world? But the only problem is Zack, Aerith, the others, and _you _aren't here. So I just wanted to know if we are going to fix your world like I promised." Sora then paused, "Is something wrong? Even for you this doesn't seem right."

Sora the shut the phone and walked out to where Tifa, Riku, and Kairi where. "Did he answer?" Kairi asked, but Sora only shook his head.

Tifa only sighed at this. "I should have known, he hasn't answered his phone since he left." Tifa then lowered her head in defeat, but Sora only looked at her with a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry Tifa," Sora said, "If Cloud won't come to us, then we will just have to go to him."

Everyone then looked at Sora shocked. "What are you trying to say?" Riku asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious Cloud doesn't want to be found, and I don't know why. But we are going to have to find out by finding him." Sora said.

"You mean you would really go through all the trouble to go and look for him?" Tifa asked as Sora nodded, causing Tifa to smile. "If that's the case them I am helping you."

"Don't worry; we will all go look for him." Kairi said, with Sora and Riku nodding in agreement.

"Only problem is I am not sure where we should look." Sora said, lowering his head.

"He couldn't have gone far," Tifa said, "My guess is that he is still around the Midgar ruins, I know for a fact he wouldn't have gone to any of his other friends."

"You mean like the desert surrounding the place?" Riku asked as Tifa nodded, "Well I'll go and look there."

"I'll go with you, you know so we have two sets of eyes on the place." Sora said as Riku smiled, but on the inside, he wished Sora didn't say that. Riku wanted to find out more about this geostigma, because if there was no cure, Riku need to think of something to do.

"And I will go with Tifa to look in other areas," Kairi said turning towards Tifa, "That is if you don't mind."

"Of course, and I think I might know where to look." Tifa said.

"So we will report through keyblade rider if anyone finds something?" Sora said as they all nodded and Sora and Riku headed for the door. "Well we will be back when we find any sight of Cloud!"

…

"_Hey Cloud. Ah well we just wanted to let you know we are here, you know so we could help restore your world? But the only problem is Zack, Aerith, the others, and you aren't here. So I just wanted to know if we are going to fix your world like I promised. Is something wrong? Even for you this doesn't seem right."_

"_You have no new messages." _That annoying lady's voice said through the phone as the spiky blond slammed his phone shut and strapped it to his fernier.

"So Sora and the others are here," he said to himself, putting his sun glasses on as he got ready to ride, but a sudden pain in his arm stopped him. Little did anyone know that he was hiding the same secret Riku was hiding, that he had geostigma. He ignored it though and got back to the position he was in on his motorcycle.

"I know I said we would help the planet live out its life, help restore it," Cloud said to himself as he had brief flashbacks of that day. "Easy to make that promise."

* * *

**I know, it has been far to long since I updated, FAR to long. **

**I am really sorry but I have been so busy latly. Its just my fav cousins came in and one of them got me hooked on World of Warcraft and then he got me my first FF game ever (its XIII) and I have been playing those non stop. And then on top of that I had school work including a essay on this stupid short story we read so yeah.**

**So again, I am sorry for not updating, but at least I updated now! But I am sorry it is not the best chapter but the next one will be better! I promise.**

**So until then, plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Searching for Cloud

As soon as Sora and Riku left, running out of the door, Kairi turned to Tifa. "So you said that you might know where to look for Cloud," Kairi started, "Where is that exactly?"

Tifa then smiled at Kairi. "The Sector 5 Church." Tifa said, Kairi raising an eyebrow at this.

"A church? Why do you think Cloud would be there?" Kairi asked out of curiosity.

"Honestly, I am not sure." Tifa responded. "But whenever he was there he seemed to be… happier."

"Okay then, let's go." Kairi said as Tifa nodded, but before they could leave, they were stopped by the sound of a young girl calling their names.

"Tifa, Kairi!" Marlene yelled as she ran quickly into the bar area. She wasn't alone though, she as being followed by a young boy with brown hair and eyes that where hard to forget. Kairi looked at him again to see through the hair in the front of his face, there were several black sores, and she knew it was the stigma.

"What is it Marlene?" Tifa asked as she bent down to the young girl's level.

"I want to come with you, and Denzel wants to come too." Marlene replied. Kairi knew at that moment that the other boy must have been Denzel, and she could tell that he was not doing well.

Tifa then looked at the two children. "Denzel, you know you can't come, you're too sick." Tifa replied as Denzel lowered his head.

"But we need to find Cloud," Denzel replied, "Nothing is the same without him."

Tifa then walked up to Denzel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, we will go look for him, and I promise, we will find him someday." Tifa said.

"Does this mean I can't come either?" Marlene asked as Tifa lowered her head, as if she was about to say no to Marlene as well, but Denzel stopped her.

"She can go with you," Denzel answered, "I will be fine here alone."

Tifa then stood tall. "Are you sure?" Tifa asked as Denzel nodded in response. Kairi and Tifa did not see it, but Marlene mouthed a 'thank you' to Denzel, who only nodded again in response. No one really knew it, but Denzel was the one who missed Cloud the most, and Marlene going with them might make them find him faster.

"Alright then, well let's go to the church then," Tifa said as Kairi and Marlene nodded before exiting the house, leaving Denzel alone in the house.

After a few more minutes of walking through the streets of Edge, and then traveling through the rubble that was once Midgar, Kairi, Tifa, and Marlene finally made it to the church. Kairi stared at the church in awe before Marlene ran into the church with Tifa and Kairi right behind her.

As soon as Marlene ran into the church, Kairi looked around to see the wooden benches and the giant hold in the ceiling of it. But then Kairi looked out in front of her, to where Marlene was running, and saw a huge patch of yellow lilies, resting in the sunlight that the hold provided for them.

Tifa and Kairi walked slowly behind Marlene, who ran up to the flowerbed and bend down next to them, staring at their beauty. Soon Kairi and Tifa were also by the flowers but then Kairi noticed something out of the corner of her eye, seeing something right next to the flowers. Kairi then turned her head to look at it fully and saw there was a large metal box. "What's that?" Kairi asked Tifa before she walked up to it, with Tifa close behind.

As soon as they made it to the box, Marlene seemed to notice them and went up to it as well. "Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked

Tifa then looked at the box again. "I guess he does." She replied.

"What is it?" Marlene asked as she looked at it curiously while Tifa and Kairi only shook their heads before Tifa looked behind that box to see other items such as a lantern, a blanket and another box that had something on top of it, which looked like a wrap you would put around a large wound.

Marlene saw what Tifa was looking at and then took the bandage in her hand. "It's just like Denzel, is Cloud sick?" Marlene asked as Tifa then stared out into space.

"Why didn't he say something?" Tifa asked herself.

"Don't worry, I am sure Cloud would have told you if he had the stigma." Kairi said to her, "You two are too close to be keeping secrets like that from each other."

"I don't know," Tifa said as she continued to look at the box, "Cloud was always the type to fight alone."

"Fight?" Marlene said, seeming to be confused.

"No," Tifa said, "I don't think that he will, not this time. Tifa then smiled at her before she bent down to her level. "Let's take you home Marlene, Kairi and I can handle it from here."

Marlene's whole facial expression changed at that moment, she was now clearly upset. "I can't. Cloud's not here yet!" She exclaimed as she took several steps back from Tifa.

Tifa then let out a grin, not really knowing what to say to Marlene at that moment, but then Kairi stepped in. "Come on, let her stay," Kairi said as she walked up to Marlene. "She misses Cloud just as much as you do."

"Yeah!" Marlene said, agreeing with Kairi.

Tifa only let out a light smile at this before taking her hand and picking up the bandage Marlene left on the box. "Alright, you can stay," Tifa said, "But if he comes back…"

"We'll all go home!" Marlene said happily, completing Tifa's sentence.

"He is not going home that easily," Kairi said as she bent down to Marlene's level. "No before he gets a lecture." Marlene then raised her hand at this, completely agreeing with what Kairi had to say before they all tried to make themselves conformable to wait for Cloud.

…

Sora and Riku were riding their keyblade riders through the barren land, looking for any sign of Cloud. After riding for a few more moments, Sora spotted something in the distance. "Riku, over there!" Sora said as he rode his rider over to the place with Riku right behind him.

Sora then put his keyblade rider into park as he walked over to the area where he saw something and just as Sora thought, he did find something. Sora looked at what it was, and right before him was Cloud's buster sword, sticking in the ground, covered in a thin layer of dust. Sora then looked to see that the ruins of Midgar where visible from this area and only wondered why it was here.

Riku then stepped into the area. "What did you find?" He asked Sora.

Sora only pointed at the sword. "This, it was Cloud's once." Sora said. "When I first met him he used this sword, only it was covered in bandages. I don't know why he would put it here though."

"That was Zack's sword." Riku said.

"What? But I saw Cloud use it." Sora replied.

"I know," Riku said, "But when you disappeared, Zack told us about the sword his former master had. And after Zack was forced to kill his master, he gave it to Zack. This sword fits how he described it perfectly." Riku said.

"So it's all connected…" Sora started, but then stopped himself. Riku did however nod at this.

"If this once was Cloud's sword though, that means he was here once, and normally people do go back to places they have been before. So Cloud could be close." Riku said.

Sora then stopped looking at the sword and turned his attention to Riku. "Then we should look around here, it's our best beat." Sora said, but before Riku could answer, they hear a small alarm coming from where their keyblade riders where. Sora and Riku knew where it was from, it was the sound their keyblade riders made when they got a message.

Sora and Riku then ran up to see their keyblade riders and the screen that showed what their messages where. Riku was the first to get to his rider though, and read what it said in his head before telling Sora about it. "It was from Kairi, Tifa, her, and Marlene might have found where Cloud is staying but he is not there, so she said to keep looking." Riku said.

Sora then went up to his rider to read the message himself. "She says Cloud might have the geostigma?" Sora asked.

"It looks that way." Riku replied, but Sora wasn't really listening to him since he was looking at the screen shocked.

"I can't believe he didn't tell Tifa though, those two are so close." Sora said, "Man, stuff like this makes me thankful for you and Kairi, since you two will basically tell me anything."

Riku then snickered. "Yeah, right…" Riku trailed off. Riku _wished_ he could tell Sora anything, but thinking that he might have geostigma was something he could not tell to his best friend.

"Well, let's just keep looking for Cloud then." Sora said, Riku nodding in agreement before they rode off on their keyblade riders to continue searching for Cloud.

* * *

**Eh this chapter was kind of jumpy... Sorry if you didnt like it :p**

**OK people, I have a SERIUOS poll on my profile that I need a ton of people to vote on. So please please please go vote on that!**

**Also, I have some good news! Now that my other fanfic, Another Side, Another Story, is finsihed, this story will now be my main focus! Main focus = more updates! Yay!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	6. Those Who Fight

Marlene was still looking at the flowers with Tifa and Kairi standing not too far away from her, keeping a close eye on the child. As Marlene continued to hum, all the two older women did was watch her, only hoping that Cloud would show up soon. But they were not expecting the sound of the door opening to happen so quickly.

As soon as Marlene heard the door open, followed by some footsteps, she ran towards the door, probably thinking it was Cloud. Even Tifa jumped at the sound of the door, thinking it was Cloud too. But Kairi was the first to see it was not Cloud, but a man covered in a black body suit, hiding his muscles, with short silver hair. As soon as Kairi saw this, she went out in front of Marlene so that she wouldn't go to him.

The man then came farther into the church, standing right on the edge of the flowerbed, holding his hand out to the three girls who were on the other side of it. "Wanna play?" The man said, most likely talking to Marlene, but he received no response. "I guess that's a no." He said, lowering his hand while walking closer to them, but then came to a sudden stop when he came closer to the flowers. "Where's mother?" He asked while walking.

The man then put his hand over his noise while letting out a groan. "Gross." He said, staring down at the flowers before looking back up at Tifa, Kairi, and Marlene. "Hey where's mother-" The man asked again, but was cut off by the end of his sentence.

"There's no one here!" Tifa said, going out in front of Kairi and Marlene. The man then let out a short snicker after this.

"Fine, play with me." The man said again as Marlene left Kairi's side and over by a column on the side of the flowers. Kairi then ran up to stand next to Tifa.

"So I take it he is looking for a fight?" Kairi asked Tifa, who was pulling something out of her pocket.

"It looks that way." Tifa replied as she showed what she was pulling out of her pocket, a pair of leather black gloves that she began to put on her hands.

"Well you know I am not going to let you fight alone, right?" Kairi said as Tifa nodded and got in her battle stance while Kairi stood in her battle stance, but without her keyblade.

The man then let out another snicker before standing in what appeared to be his battle stance. "This will be fun." The man said before the three of them had a stare down for a few moments, before Kairi was the first to charge at the man. **(Those Who Fight [Piano Version], Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)** As Kairi ran, she summoned her keyblade, and was about to bring it down on the man but he brought up his left arm, which had some metal weapon on it, which blocked the blow. Kairi and the man where then face to face, and the man let out a gasp. "A keyblade wielder and a princess of heart? This must be my lucky day." The man said as Kairi's eyes widened, not knowing how the man knew she was a princess, but she ignored it.

After realizing she could not make this man back down, Kairi backed away from him while Tifa ran up to him, trying to throw some punches at him but he merely missed them. But then Tifa pushed the man back when he missed another one of her punches, and this was Tifa's chance. So Tifa then took her leg and swung it over to his the man right in the face. But right after this, the man did a quick turn around and punched Tifa right in the face with the metal weapon, which caused sparks and made her fly into the patch of flowers. Tifa then took her hand and whipped the barely visible blood dripping down from her lip as the man she was facing let out a snicker while showing off his metal weapon.

As soon as Kairi saw this, she ran to the man once again, trying to hit him with her keyblade but he then did a flip in the air, avoiding it and landing right by the flowers. But the man was then not expecting Tifa to come up, recovering from her previous attack and punch him right in the face, which sent him flying into a wall. As soon as the man and the wall made contact, Kairi ran up to him and jumped on the wall, trying to hit him with her keyblade but he kept getting out of the way. But when they made it to the end of the wall, Kairi as able to hit the man right in the chin, which was so strong that it made him did a backflip. Kairi was about to hit him again but the man brought out his metal arm and blocked it while sending bolts of electricity through it, stunning Kairi. The man then kicked Kairi back, which caused her to fall on her knees, and the man was about to try and hit her again, but Kairi moved out of the way just in time before his arm hit the wall.

As soon as Tifa saw Kairi was in trouble, she ran up to the man and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him away from the princess of heart. She then somehow got out in front of him, pulling him to the ground and jumping on top of him. But just when Tifa thought she was away from him, the man grabbed her ankle and spun her around, making her hit several of the church pews (which made them break) before throwing her into the wall by the flowers. Thankfully though, Tifa landed on the wall as if she landed on the ground from taking a high fall, which made flower petals fly. Tifa then gave a glare to the man before he glared back at her. But the man as not expecting Kairi to come up from behind him and hit him several times with her keyblade. Tifa then saw this was her chance and pushed herself against the wall, diving for the man, who tried to hit her with his arm again but she blocked the blow. Kairi then got out of the way just in time before Tifa brought the man back, sliding him on the floor before throwing him up into the air. Tifa then landed on the ground with ease before jumping up and grabbing the man by the neck and slamming him down into the pews, left in a cloud of dust, hopefully finished. **(End Those Who Fight [Piano Version])**

Tifa then landed on the ground right by the flowers, which was also where Kairi happened to be standing. "Way to go Tifa!" Kairi cheered as Tifa only smiled.

"Tifa, Kairi!" The two of them heard. They then turned around to see it was Marlene, who seemed very happy as she ran towards them. But right when Marlene made it to them, they suddenly all heard the sound of a ringtone going off, which startled them all. Tifa, Kairi and Marlene then began to look around for the source of the noise, and where then shocked when they saw several pieces of the pews fly. They then turned to see that the man had exploded out of the dust he was in and only sighed. He then answered his phone, which was clearly the phone alarm they all heard go off.

"She's not here." He said sounding upset, holding the phone to his ear. "I am NOT crying!" He exclaimed after a few seconds, even though it sounded like he was crying. The man then looked over by Marlene, who was hiding behind Tifa and Kairi. "No I got it, I'll bring the girl." He said as she hung his phone up and then looked over at the three girls.

"Now, where were we?" The man asked as he readied his metal arm again. The man then took one step towards them, and Kairi and Tifa stood in their battle stances again. The man then did something no one was expecting and kicked on if the pews towards the three of them.

Kairi then panicked and ran out in front of them. "Look out!" She exclaimed as she brought her keyblade out and fired a blast of light at the pew being thrown at them, which shattered it in an instant. But then Tifa saw how quickly the man came towards her, and was not standing right next to her. Tifa then took Kairi by the back of her shirt and flung her to the side, sending Kairi into the column Marlene was hiding behind. Just when Kairi was about to go and help Tifa, it was too late and the man had already brought his metal arm into Tifa's chest.

Kairi then stared at Marlene, who was right next to Tifa when this was happening. She then ran to Marlene, holding her close as the man took Tifa and slammed her into the column on the other side of the room, even breaking it since he was holding her against it so hard. The man then took Tifa's body and threw her into the flowerbed, Tifa letting out a low groan at this. The man then walked up to Tifa, grabbed her by the shirt and pointed his metal arm at Tifa, acting like he was about to deliver the final blow on her, but Marlene was not going to let that happen. At that moment, Marlene had ran away from Kairi and towards the metal box Cloud left behind, opening it and seeing the countless orbs that glowed the most beautiful colors.

"Marlene stop!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran towards Marlene, but it was too late. Marlene had thrown one of the orbs right at the man, hitting him in the head. This made the man put Tifa down and then turn to see Marlene, who was now being blocked by Kairi, and the box of materia next to them. The man then let out a snicker and then walked towards Marlene and Kairi.

"I guess this is my lucky day after all." The man said as he came closer, "Now hand over the girl!"

"No, I will not hand her over to you!" Kairi said before she tried to calm down. She then turned to Marlene before turning back over to the man. "Look, you said it yourself a princess of heart and keyblade wielder are rare, so just take me instead."

The man then placed his hand on his chin. "Tempting, but I think I'll pass." The man said as he walked closer. Kairi then summoned her keyblade, ready to fight off the man so he wouldn't take Marlene but then the man did a fast jump in the air, which Kairi did not even see. The man then took Marlene by the shoulder and pointed his metal arm right at her. "Both of you come with me, or the girl pays the price." The man said.

Kairi then gave a death glare to the man, but knew that she could not let him hurt Marlene, so she then put her hands up. The man then quickly went behind Kairi, and held her hands behind her back, making sure she couldn't get away. "Sora…" Was Kairi's only cry of alarm as Tifa let out one of her own.

"Just run!" She said, but everyone in that room knew it was to late.

* * *

**Oh sorry, I forgot to mencone this in the last chapter, so I will just say it now. This story will try to follow the Advent Children Complete version, since I did watch taht version numeriuos times, but it will not have every single new scene in it. So if any of you would like to see a scene from ACC in this story, just say so in your review or pm me!**

**Also, PLZ PEOPLE! I need you all to vote on my poll, it would really mean a lot to me. This is probably the BIGGEST poll I have ever made, and I would love to hear what you guys think by voting on it.**

**So anyway, plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	7. Beyond the Wasteland

**(Beyond the Wasteland, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Sora and Riku had put their keyblade riders into park on the area below where the buster sword was stabbed into the ground. They both came to the conclusion that no one was here, but little did they know that two men had just pulled up on motorcycles of their own right by where Zack's sword was. They all had silver hair that where different lengths with green eyes and black clothing, the on the right kicking the buster sword down since it got in his way.

The one on the left side then looked down on the lower ground. "Hey Kadaj," he said, "Is that where big brother lives?"

"Yeah," the one that must have been Kadaj said.

"Do you think he will be happy to see us?" The one that asked the first question asked.

Kadaj then snickered. "Not a chance Yazoo." He said.

"But mother is with him?" Yazoo asked.

"Maybe not," Kadaj said, "But right now that is not my biggest worry. Loz has the girl and even got us a bonus, a princess of heart."

"How rare indeed," Yazoo said, "And he has that Shinra guy as well?"

Kadaj only nodded to respond to his question but then looked down at the lower level to see Sora and Riku on their motorcycles. Kadaj then only snickered as he gave a death glare that no one could see to them below.

"And it looks like that Shinra guy brought some of his SOLDIERS here." Kadaj said as Yazoo looked over at where Sora and Riku where. Since the two of them where in SOLDIER uniforms, the two thought that they were actual members.

"Maybe we should see how they are doing then?" Yazoo said as Kadaj nodded in agreement.

…

"He's not here." Sora said as he put his keyblade rider into park as Riku drove up right next to him. Sora and Riku had been looking around the whole area for Cloud, trying to find any sight of him, but they found nothing.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Riku said as Sora only rolled his eyes. "I just don't get how he could cover his tracks like that, with Kairi and Tifa looking in one place and us looking here we should have found him by now."

Riku then crossed his arms in thought, closing his eyes. Sora was about to do the same but then they heard the sudden noise of motorcycle engines which made then snap out of it. Sora and Riku then looked up to see two motorcycles coming towards them, being ridden by two men with silver hair, getting their weapons out. "Who are they?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here now!" Riku said as he quickly pumped more gas into his keyblade rider and rode off with Sora right behind him. Kadaj and Yazoo were catching up to them though, jumping over large boulders and ending up right behind Sora and Riku. The two silver haired men then sent some kind of power through their motorcycles and suddenly the strange heartless like creatures that attacked Marlene where now chasing after Sora and Riku. _So they were the ones that summoned those creatures…_ Sora thought as he looked back at them once before continuing to ride, trying to get them off their tails.

Sora then looked back as the several creatures where catching up to them. Sora knew that he could not summon his keyblade or else his rider would vanish as well, but then he came up with an idea. "Riku get ready!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly summoned his keyblade, causing his rider to vanish as Sora jumped into the air and somehow managed to stand on the back of Riku's keyblade rider. Riku knew Sora's plan at that moment, and only tried to ride fast but smooth so that Sora would not fall off. Sora then began to swipe his keyblades at the monsters, trying to do whatever he could to end them in one swipe of his keyblade or one blastoff magic. The monsters however kept coming and catching up, as well as the silver haired men.

As Sora continued to kill the monsters, one of the silver haired men came up on one side, trying to hit Sora with his sword. "Where's mother?" He asked Sora, who only ignored his question and blocked one of the attempts made by the man to swipe him with his sword. The other man, the one with the longer hair, then came up on the other side, firing bullets at Sora. He continued to shoot at Sora with his gun, who managed to block then by making the bullets hit his keyblade.

"We know you hid her brothers," he said. Sora was completely confused by what they were saying, but he ignored it and only continued to kill the monsters. When the man continued to fire at him though, Sora tried to hit him with his keyblade, but he avoided it. The monsters then came up on one side of the motorcycle, forcing Riku to make a sharp turn, which almost made Sora fly off the rider but he didn't thankfully. Riku then turned his head to see the man with the short hair coming up on his side, trying to hit Riku with his sword instead. The man did not hit him though since Riku moved his body just enough so the sword would hit the keyblade rider instead of him. Riku then looked right into Kadaj's eyes, and suddenly his arm began to feel pain again, which made him almost lost control of his motorcycle. This almost made Sora fly off, but Riku gained control again just in time.

"Riku, drive more careful!" Sora exclaimed as he sliced through several more monsters. The two men then began to form figure eights around Riku's keyblade rider as they continued to ride. They continued to do this until Kadaj went out in front of Sora and Riku, forcing Riku to do a sudden jump in the air, which Sora was not prepared for and he flew off Riku's keyblade rider, hitting the ground hard as his keyblade vanished from his hands.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed as he tried to turn around to get to his friend but when he suddenly was shaded by the sun, he knew something was wrong. Riku then looked up to see that Yazoo was above him, snickering as he pulled his trigger. Riku quickly put his bad arm out so that it wouldn't do more serious damage, and the bullet hit him right where his geostigma hurt the most. This caused Riku to ride uncontrollably, and then before he knew it, those monsters jumped at him, and surrounded him and his keyblade rider. But before they came down on him, Kadaj snapped his fingers, and the creatures vanished. Yazoo then looked at Kadaj, who nodded, and they rode off somewhere else. **(End Beyond the Wasteland)**

As soon as Riku saw those two men were gone, he unsummoned his keyblade rider and fell to the ground, taking in a deep breath as he stared down at his arm. Riku then used cure on himself, but his arm still shook with pain. "Riku, are you alright?" A voice asked. Riku then looked up to see it was Sora, who had dirt covering the whole right side of his body since that was the side he fell on.

"Yeah," Riku said as he used his good arm to lift himself up. Sora noticed the pain Riku seemed to be having in his arm and then took a step towards him.

"Here, maybe you should take the wrap around your wrist off so we can see how badly the bullet hurt you." Sora said as he moved his hands towards Riku's arm, but he pulled back.

"No, Sora, its fine." Riku said defensively, "I used cure on it, it should be fine."

"Yeah but cure would have healed an injury like that in seconds, and if it still hurts I don't think that's good." Sora said as he dove for Riku's arm again, but the silver haired teen once again pulled away.

"No Sora, you don't need to make sure I am alright, I am perfectly fine alright? It's just a stupid little bullet hole." Riku said with an attitude in his voice. Sora then widened his eyes at Riku, shocked that he acting so defensively over an injury that should heal quickly.

"What's your problem?" Sora asked, "For a 'stupid little bullet hole' you sure are acting like your arm needs to be cut off!" Sora then shot one of his trademark glares over to Riku. "What's really wrong with your arm?"

Riku then sighed, and tried to calm himself down. "You don't want to know." Riku said, but when Sora only widened his eyes at this, he knew that he was serious about seeing the condition his wrist was in. So Riku then huffed, and took his good arm to unwrap the wrap around his arm. At first, Sora did not see anything, but as soon as he saw the first flash of black spots, he knew this couldn't be good.

"You have the geostigma?!" Sora said, sounding shocked but mostly angry. "Why in the hell did you not tell me?"

Riku then rolled his eyes. "So that you all wouldn't panic like this! I didn't even know what it was until I came here anyway." Riku replied angrily.

"But still! Riku this disease is has no cure! So what you just weren't going to tell anyone about it and then when we find you dead then we're supposed to find out? Why are you trying to hide it from us? Your _best _friends!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku did not reply, and he only gave a death glare to Sora, who only gave a death glare back. Riku then summoned his keyblade rider and got on it. "Where are you going now?" Sora asked angrily.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Riku said as he gripped his keyblade rider's handles.

"What you're leaving again? Is running from this the best way to handle it Riku?" Sora said with attitude in his voice.

"How would you have expected me to tell you? Was I just supposed to go up to you and say 'by the way Sora I'm dying?' Cause it's not that easy!" Riku exclaimed.

"Well if you want to run again be my guest!" Sora exclaimed. It was weird them, fighting, since they haven't had a fight this big in so long.

"I think I will." Riku said as he pumped as much gas into the keyblade rider as he could, got on a wheelie, and road his keyblade rider off faster than Sora had ever seen one travel. Sora then let out a yell of frustration before summoning his keyblade rider and riding off, trying to finish what he came here for, to find Cloud.

* * *

**Fight was getting pretty heated now wasn't it?**

**Now people, plz if you havent voted on my poll, plz do that. I think I am going to take it down tommorow and I want all of the opions I can get so plz go vote on that if you havent already!**

**So PLz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	8. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

Kadaj had just arrived back at the Forgotten City where Loz was. Kairi and Marlene had been watched by him for hours now, not letting them leave his sight. But when Kadaj showed up, he began to direct most of his attention to him and not the girls.

Kadaj then walked up to Loz, and Kairi and Marlene, who were forced to stand right next to him. Kadaj then looked down at the box of materia Cloud had. "Look at what brother was hiding." Kadaj said. "Powers forged from the Lifestream, with this materia, those powers will be ours."

Kadaj then took one of the orbs from the box, one that was a light blue shade of color. He then held it in his hand, looking at it curiously, before taking the orb and putting it into his arm. The orb then could no longer be seen, but the light glowing from Kadaj's arm showed that it was still there.

"So those are a gift from mother?" Loz asked. He then walked away from Marlene and Kairi towards the box himself, most likely to do what Kadaj just did.

"Yeah, got to be." Kadaj replied as Loz bent down and began to look through the box. Little did they both know that Kairi was guiding Marlene backwards, slowly trying to make their escape since the two silver haired men where busy.

"Then brother is hiding mother too?" Loz asked as he picked up one pink orb in one hand and a green one in the other.

"No, it's that Shinra guy," Kadaj replied, sounding mad in his voice. "Keeping her hidden is something they've always been very good at."

Marlene and Kairi where now several feet away from Loz and Kadaj. "Then all we gotta do is check everywhere that's got anything to do with Shinra." Loz replied.

Kadaj then nodded, his back facing Loz. "But we'll have plenty of help soon." Kadaj said.

Kairi and Marlene where now by the tree line. "Boy I can't wait." Loz said.

Kadaj then began to walk towards the small pool of water in front of him. "But first, we need a word with brother. He likes to pretend he's not part of the family." Kadaj's arm then began to glow and ooze that blue light from the orb. "How he breaks my heart."

Suddenly, Kadaj brought his arm out, the one that was glowing that blue light, and the light fired out of his arm. This light went in back of him, passing Loz and nearly hitting Kairi and Marlene, who were beginning to run to try and escape. This light hit one of the unique trees and made Marlene let out a shriek as the tree began to fall. Kairi then put her body over Marlene, covering her so she would not get the brunt of the tree, but thankfully, it fell down next to them, not on top of them.

Kadaj then looked at where the tree fell in satisfaction as Loz went over to retrieve Kairi and Marlene. "Yeah." He said happily.

Loz then went up to Kairi and placed her hands behind her back and pushed her over to Kadaj, with Marlene forcing to follow. "I don't get it, what are you planning?" Kairi asked. She then looked right into Kadaj's eyes, and she opened her eyes in realization because he looked so much like _him_.

"You will find out princess, you will find out." Kadaj replied as Kairi's eyes stayed widened as five simple words traveled through her head…

_He looks… Just like Sephiroth…_

…

Riku sat on the street, his back to one of the building, resting on it. This was the only place he felt like he could come to, since he didn't want to be around Sora and going to Tifa's house could just cause more fights. The dirty looks the people gave him when they walked by made his blood run cold, since they looked like that hated him just because of a disease he had.

Riku then rolled his eyes as more people passed him and dug his hand into his pocket, hoping that the object he kept in there all those years transferred into his new clothes. He then felt it at the bottom of his pocket and pulled it out: it was the blindfold he wore when he was working for Diz.

Riku never did know why he held on to it, he just did. He figured that it was a just in case kind of thing where if he did let the darkness into him again, then he would have something to control it. He looked at the blindfold curiously before he took it and tied it in a knot on his bad arm right before the elbow. He figured that this would at least slow down the spread of the geostigma, which gave him more time…

Right after Riku finished tying the knot, he heard the sound of children talking not too far away from him. He then turned his head slightly to see two children right across the street from him. The one standing was a girl holding a moogle stuffed animal with brown hair, and she was talking to a boy with brown hair who was sitting down. Both of them appeared to have geostigma, but the girl's looked more sever.

Riku tried to listen in on their conversation but he only heard bits and pieces. "… He's gone… I know you have it too." The girl said

"…Yeah…" The boy said. There was something about the boy's voice that sounded familiar to Riku, but he couldn't put his finger on who it could be.

"… They're going to fix us." The girl said as she took the boy's hand and pulled him away, and they began to walk away from the area. Riku thought for a moment. _Fix us?_ He thought, does that mean cure the geostigma? If Riku was cured, he would still have problems with Sora and everyone else for not saying something, but it would not make the problem worse. So with that idea in mind, Riku followed the children quietly.

Riku did not travel as fast as the two children did, so when they finally came into his sights, those two, and many other children, where sitting in the back of a truck. Riku looked at all the children with geostigma, figuring that he could just ride his keyblade rider next to it since there was no more room in the truck. But then Riku looked and right next to the truck, getting ready to go in it, was one of the men that chased him and Sora on the motorcycles.

Riku then looked at the man with the long silver hair, who only snickered and got into the car, starting it. Riku quickly tried to run to the truck, knowing that the man was bad news, and the children were in danger. But when Riku got to it, it drove away fast, and Riku was left in the dust.

Riku only stared at the car driving away at the speed of light in defeat, feeling terrible about not making it in time to help the children. But he knew that he could not just leave those children in the hands of those men, so he summoned his keyblade rider, got on it, and drove after the truck, following them fast but quietly, hoping nothing bad will happen to them.

* * *

**What will become of this? you ask? You will just need to find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but i have hw to do that I really dont want to do... But i have to unfortinily...**

**The next chapter will be better, and will hopefully have some humor in it, so I think you all know who is going to show up...**

**So plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	9. Name's Reno, Got it Memorized?

**A/N: I know, I abused Rude in the title of this chapter XXDD**

* * *

As the sun began to set and the stars began to reappear, Sora stood in front of Seventh Heaven, looking at it as he sighed. Today was just not his day: they didn't find Cloud, he found out Riku had the stigma, and on top of that they got into a big fight. And now he had to break all the news to Tifa.

So Sora then walked up and into the bar area, looking around since the lights were all off. It was dark, which Sora found odd, but he ignored it. "Tifa! Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he began to walk up the stairs to the next level.

"I didn't find Cloud, and by the sights of how this place looks I take it he didn't show up at the Church." Sora then took a deep breath as he stood by the stairs. "And I have some news about Riku, but I would like to not yell it across the house so can you tell me where you are?"

No answer. Sora did find that strange, Kairi or Tifa should have told him where they were by now. So Sora then looked around, deciding to go in some rooms of the house to find them. Sora then looked over of what appeared to be an office, and even though it was empty, his curiosity got the best of him. So he then walked into the room, looking around before he walked over to the desk at the end of the room. Sora looked at the contents on the desk closely, seeing a picture of Tifa, Marlene, a boy who was most likely Denzel, and Cloud, who was the only one in the picture not smiling. Sora then looked over and right next to the picture were several books on medical treatments, which Sora raised an eyebrow at.

Before Sora could look at anything else on the desk, he felt a sudden presence behind him, and then hear footsteps running towards him. Sora kept his back facing whoever it was, that was until the person was right behind Sora, who somehow avoided the person's attack and managed to grab on to the person's hair and pin him against the wall, his face basically kissing the wall.

Sora then got a better look at the man, and was shocked by what he saw. The man had red hair, which was short and spiky at the top and long in the back, being held together with a ponytail, with goggles at the top of his head. Sora then looked at the one side of his face that was facing him, seeing tattoos under his eyes that where traveling symmetrical. He then looked at his outfit, which was an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt. He also had matching black dress pants and was holding a rod in his hands.

"Wait a minute, Lea?" Sora said as he quickly released his grip from the man's hair, which made him fall to the floor, taking in deep breaths probably because he was so panicked. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you? I mean I know our clothes change when we go to certain worlds, but I wasn't expecting _that_ much of a change."

'Lea' then looked up at Sora as he began to stand. "Lea? That's not me kiddo," the man said. Sora was confused by this though, since the man looked and sounded just like Lea, but he kept quiet. "The name is Reno, member of the Turks, second in command."

"Reno? Well if that's the case…" Sora then took Reno by the hair again and pinned him up against the wall like he had him before. "What are you doing here?"

"Look kid, I'm sorry! I know this looks bad, and you probably want to kick my ass because I am a Turk, because of his whole 'Shinra is the reason the world almost died' thing, but I don't think impersonating a SOLDIER is the best way to get revenge!" Reno tried to say clearly, but it was muffled since half of his face was pressed against the wall. "And not only that but it wasn't just my fault! I only worked for them but it was all Rufus Shinra! And plus I already get beat up enough these days, why don't you beat up Rude instead!"

"Shinra? SOLDIER? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, but Reno seemed to ignore him.

"And I have been trying to clear my bad records alright? I've been apologizing to people, trying not to kidnap people, I brought Cloud and his girlfriend back here, so please don't kill-" Reno was cut off by Sora.

"Cloud? Wait, Cloud is here?" Sora asked shocked before he let go of Reno and went out of the room. Reno was following him right on his heels though.

"Wait, so you weren't trying to beat me up? That's awesome! But I still don't trust you, so get out of here!" Reno said, but Sora did not listen and only went to look in other areas of the house for Cloud and Tifa. Sora then looked at one door that stuck out to him the most, but when he went for the doorknob, Reno went out in front of it.

"You don't want to go in there!" Reno exclaimed, suing his whole body to block the door. "It's umm… unsanitary!"

Sora only rolled his eyes at the Lea look alike and pushed him out of the way, entering the room. Sora was then shocked to see unconscious Tifa on one bed and on the other bed was the unconscious spiky haired man in the dark black clothes. "Cloud!" Sora exclaimed as he went up to the bed Cloud was lying on and only looked at him in disbelief.

"What did you do to him?" Sora asked Reno, not moving his eyes from Cloud. "And where are the kids? And what about Riku and Kairi?"

"They aren't here." A new, darker voice said. Sora then moved his eyes off of Cloud towards the source of the noise, which was in by the door. Sora then looked and standing right next to the door was a bald man with sunglasses covering his eyes and was wearing an outfit just like Reno's only more organized, with his dress coat buttoned up and a tie showing.

"Now who are you?" Sora asked as Reno came walking into the room, moving like he was drunk since Sora pushed him out of the way pretty hard.

"Kid, this is Rude, my coworker, Rude this is…" Reno then held his hand out to Sora, showing he was waiting for his name.

"Sora." He spoke as Reno and Rude's whole expressions changed. They now looked more shocked than anything else.

"So you're the kid that saved the worlds?" Rude said, "Never thought I would be able to meet someone like you."

"Wait, you know about me." Sora asked.

"Kid, basically everyone in every world knows about you, this one probably being the first since so many people who fought with you live here." Reno said. "It's nice to meet you, Sora."

_He even says my name the same…_ Sora thought, once again comparing Reno to Lea. But he stopped comparing and directed his attention back to Cloud. "Ditto to that, now can you answer my questions?" Sora asked.

"I told you, the children aren't here, we don't know where they are." Rude replied. "And we don't know anything about Riku and Kairi, we have heard about them, but we havent seen them here before."

_Great, now Riku and Kairi are missing, _Sora thought. "As for Spiky and his girlfriend, we don't know that much either; we just found them in the Church like that…" Reno then paused. "Well we do kind of have a theory of why Cloud passed out."

Reno then took his hand and pointed it at Cloud's arm, the one that was covered up by a sleeve. Sora looked at Reno strangely, but then looked at Cloud's arm and put his hand on the sleeve. Sora then looked at Reno and Rude, who only nodded, as Sora began to pull up the sleeve.

And Sora didn't even have to go passed his elbow to see the black sores on his arm.

Sora then quickly took his hands off Cloud and wiped them on his pants. "Cloud, you too?" Sora said to himself. "Why didn't he tell anyone? Is this why he left?" Sora asked himself.

"Well you can ask him once he wakes up, it shouldn't be that long." Rude replied, even though Sora was saying that to himself. Sora then looked at Reno and Rude.

"Thank you Rude, Le- I mean Reno." Sora said as Reno and Rude nodded before leaving the room, leaving Sora alone with Cloud and Tifa's unconscious bodies, Sora only hoping that they would wake up soon so he could get some answers. He needed to know why Cloud didn't tell anyone about the geostigma, he needed to know where Marlene and Denzel where, and he needed to know where Riku and Kairi where. But he couldn't get those answers if Cloud and Tifa where passed out, and so started the wait for those answers.

* * *

**I love Reno and Rude dont you? They are like the comic relief of everything XD**

**You know, at first I was like I needed to study, but then after 5 minutes I was like 'screw this, I'm ganna write' and here we are! Jk, I i know it all... hopefully...**

**So what exactly is going to happen next? Are Kairi and Marlene okay? Will Riku be able to help the children? How is CLoud going to react to Sora being there? YOu will just have to find out!**

**So plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Cloud and Mother's Legacy

Cloud opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at the ceiling of a place that was all too familiar to him. At first he was not sure if he was really here, but after looking right next to him, he knew where he was. That was because right next to him, on the opposite bed was Tifa, lying unconscious. Cloud then slowly got up and got out of the bed, walking right next to Tifa's bed and looking at her like she was a sleeping angel.

"You know, you're a real pain to find, Cloud." A voice said. Cloud then turned and right by the door, hiding in the shadows of the room, was Sora, resting on the wall but as soon as Cloud spotted him, he stood firmly.

"Sora," Cloud said shocked as he let out a short pause. "It's funny; I thought you would have given up looking for me by now."

"So you did get my voicemail; now that is funny, Tifa thought you threw out your phone." Sora replied as he came closer to Cloud. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Like what?" Cloud asked.

"Like why didn't you tell anyone about geostigma, why aren't you answering your phone, and why did you leave to name a few." Sora said.

Cloud then looked at Sora shocked, probably because Cloud had no clue Sora knew about his geostigma. "You know about that?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You and Riku… I don't get why you can't tell people you care about that you have this disease."

"Riku has it too?" Cloud asked.

"Yup, I just found that out too, only problem is we got in a huge fight afterwards and now I have no idea where he and Kairi are." Sora replied.

Cloud then lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he said, apologizing about what happened to Riku and Kairi.

"So are you going to tell me why you aren't answering your phone? Or more importantly why you left in the first place?" Sora asked, but after that it was a moment of silence. Sora then gave up and looked away from Cloud, who still did not answer, but then something happened that was unexpected.

"Denzel." Cloud said as Sora looked at him confused.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I left to find a cure for Denzel." Cloud replied. "I could barely hold on with my geostigma, and I knew that Denzel was suffering even more, so I left to find a cure for him."

Sora then crossed his arms. "Well that explains the medical books…" Sora trailed off as Cloud began to look around.

"Where is Denzel?" Cloud asked.

Sora then paused. "Denzel and Marlene aren't here; we don't know where they are." Sora said.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" A new voice said. Sora and Cloud then turned to see Tifa was rising out of her bed, rubbing her hair.

"It's alright; L- I mean Reno and Rude are out looking for them, and Riku and Kairi." Sora said, slightly reliving them both.

"Reno and Rude are here too?" Cloud asked as Sora nodded, but Tifa wasn't really paying attention to that, and only looked at Cloud.

"You have geostigma, don't you?" Tifa asked Cloud, which caught him off guard. When he was telling Sora about the stigma, he seemed fine, but when he talked about it with Tifa, that was a whole other story. "You're going to give up and die, is that it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud then sat down on the bed next to Tifa. "There is no cure." Cloud replied.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel is it?" Tifa replied.

"She is right Cloud, why is it you and Riku just decide to give up on this even though you survived through what seemed impossible before?" Sora said, Tifa looking at him shocked since he said Riku too had the stigma. "Come on Cloud, there is nothing in the worlds that could stop you, I know you more than that. You would do anything for anyone you knew, and now you are just going to give it all up because you have Geostigma?"

Cloud looked up at Sora shocked as Tifa brought her hand and intertwined it with Cloud's. "Don't run. Let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can." Tifa said, but after seeing the reaction on Cloud's face, she paused. "I guess that only works for real families."

Cloud then looked down. "Tifa, I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends, nobody." Cloud spoke, but the Tifa said something that caught Sora and Cloud off guard.

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally..." Tifa then paused as Sora and Cloud looked at her confused. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally!"

"I think she wants you to move on man," a new voice said. Sora at first thought it was Lea, but then he turned around to see it was Reno and Rude standing by the door.

"Did you find them?" Tifa asked, referring to the kids.

"No, but we did get a witness, Kadaj's gang took the kids." Reno said.

"Kadaj? Who is he and this gang he has?" Sora asked.

"No one really knows, but I can tell you they aren't good news." Reno replied.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"They're at their base now, the Forgotten City." Rude replied.

Sora then looked over at Cloud, who was standing up, and then looked over at Tifa, who looked worried. "Don't worry Tifa, Cloud and I will go and find them. Right Cloud?" Sora asked.

Cloud then shook his head. "I can't, I have to go talk to Rufus." Cloud said, once again catching Sora off guard.

"You've got to be kidding me Cloud! Who's Rufus?" Sora asked.

Reno then found this shocking. "Ah, our boss?" Reno said, referring to Reno himself and Rude, "You know the one and only Rufus Shinra? Ring a bell?" Reno asked Sora, who only shook his head. "Man kid, you got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll worry about that later, but Cloud, are you serious about not coming to save the kids with me?" Sora said as Cloud stayed silent, which most likely meant a yes.

Tifa was furious at this. "Stop running! I know. Even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you, doesn't it?" Tifa exclaimed as Sora looked over at Reno and Rude, who were trying to get out of the room since it looked like Tifa and Cloud needed time alone. "But you need to think about it now, really take it in. Look at you; you think you've got it so damn hard. Well you hate being alone so let people in. Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throw it away either!"

Reno and Rude then looked at the two. "Go head, you two can help the kids," Reno said as he and Rude left the room. Tifa then looked right into Cloud's eyes.

"What is it, a memory or us?" Tifa asked, but Cloud remained silent. Tifa then ignored Cloud. "Sora, if you are going to look for them, Kairi should be with Marlene, if you wanted to know, I am sorry I couldn't help them." Tifa apologized.

Sora then took a breath, thinking he was going to have to go and save the kids, Kairi, and Riku, wherever he might be himself. "It's fine, just make sure everything is alright when I get back." Sora said as he walked towards the door, ready to walk out of it, but a voice stopped him.

"Wait Sora," a voice said. Sora then turned around and was shocked to see it was Cloud. "I am coming with you." Cloud replied. Sora then smiled at his friend, happy he was beginning to change. Sora then looked behind Cloud by where Tifa was, who only smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go then." Sora said as Cloud nodded and they headed out the door.

…

Riku was watching the scene out in front of him as he hid behind a tree in the Forgotten City, looking at the several dozens of children standing before the small pool of water. On the other side of this water was Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, who was holding Kairi and Marlene hostage. He knew he needed to wait for the perfect moment to strike, so he could free them all from their control, but now was not that moment.

"Mother has given me a very special gift." Kadaj began his speech to the children, all waiting to be cured that would most likely never happen in Riku's mind. "The power to fight, against a planet that torments humanity."

Riku then looked over to Kairi, who looked shocked upon hearing this, the same with Marlene. "She gave this gift to all her children. That's right, you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited mothers mimetic legacy through the lifestream!"

"But the planet doesn't approve of that at all." Kadaj continued. "It's doing everything it can to hold us back! That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!"

Denzel only watched the scene from the distance, scared of this man but he just wanted to be cured. "Now, I should heal you. We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!" Kadaj said as he took a step forward, followed by several other steps into the pool of water in front of him. Riku only looked and stared at the water as it began to turn a darker color when Kadaj stepped in it. When he was in the center of the pool, Kadaj then took his hands, scooped up as much water as he could in them, and drank it, pouring it into his mouth.

Kadaj then lowered his hands and snickered as the children began to walk into the water and do the same thing he just did. Kairi then looked over at Denzel, who was now getting the water and cupping it in his hands. "Denzel…" Marlene said, but he didn't listen since he took the water and drank it. "Denzel!" Marlene said again, but it was too late, Denzel had drunken the water and his eyes began to change to green, looking much like a cat's eye.

Riku knew now was his chance, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz where not paying attention, so it was his perfect time to strike. So as quickly as he could, Riku came out from behind the tree and ran at Yazoo, since he was the closest to him, and knocked him off his feet with his keyblade, which made Yazoo let out a shocked groan of pain. Now Riku had their attention.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed as Riku then ran towards Loz, who was running towards him. Loz then got his metal arm ready and tried to hit Riku, but Riku ducked and managed to hit him right in the gut. Riku then looked over at Kadaj, who had came out of the water, getting his sword out.

"Oh, so yet another keyblade wielder has made his presence here." He said. Riku then looked at him again, knowing now that he was the other man that attacked him and Sora on their motorcycles. Riku did not care though and ran towards Kadaj, ready to strike, but then Riku looked into his eyes, and he was suddenly halted.

_Those eyes… Have I seen them before? _Riku thought. But before he could think any longer, his geostigma began to sink in again, and he fell to the ground, not just because of his stigma, but because Yazoo came up behind him and pinned him down on his knees, holding Riku's hands behind his back.

"Oh, so you too have become a brother of ours?" Kadaj asked as Kairi realized what that meant. _Riku has the geostigma?_ She thought.

"Let the kids and Kairi go, I command you to now!" Riku exclaimed. Kadaj only widened his eyes at this before snickering.

"So you are a strong brother too? Well then, this is the perfect time to make you one of us, now isn't it?" Kadaj said as he turned to go and face the water again, cupping some in his hands and somehow making most of it back to Riku.

"Riku no!" Kairi exclaimed, trying to run at him but Loz held her back.

Kadaj snickered again. "Now open up so our will can become a part of yours now." Kadaj said as Riku did whatever it was in his power to keep his mouth closed, but Yazoo then put his hands on Riku's mouth, prying it open. Kadaj then took the water in his hands and poured it into Riku's mouth as Yazoo quickly shut it, forcing Riku to swallow.

And at that moment, Riku eyes turned the darkest green, and Kadaj had him under his control.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I know, its just really not Riku's day XD**

**And yes, just so you know, I did put that part where CLoud and Tifa where talking in a flash back seqence in here, just so it wouldnt confuse everyone. **

**OMG I have been waiting to write this next chapter since day 1. So please R&R and look out for the next, and most entispated chapter!**


	11. Battle in the Forgotten City

Cloud and Sora were riding passed the thousands of glowing trees on their motorcycles, only hoping that it was not too late to help the kids and Kairi. They knew that they had to try and stop Kadaj and his gang from hurting them, and they were going to stop at nothing to do so.

"So you left to find a cure for the geostigma for Denzel right?" Sora asked Cloud as they continued to ride on their motorcycles.

"Yeah," Cloud said as Sora began to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just for somebody who doesn't want to let people into his life, you sure care a lot about Denzel." Sora said, referring to Cloud.

"Well, he's just an orphaned kid; he needs someone to look out for him." Cloud said back.

"I just have one question though," Sora said, "Say you do find a cure for the geostigma, after that you will go back to living with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel right?"

**(Battle in the Forgotten City, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Cloud then hesitated, which got on Sora's nerves. But then when it looked like Cloud was about to answer, Sora heard the sound of something hitting his keyblade rider. Cloud and Sora then looked out to see that Yazoo and Loz were firing something at them. Cloud then readied his sword by pressing a button on his motorcycle, which made his swords come out of the sides. Sora only drove faster, trying to get to Kadaj, but then the silver haired man did something unexpected. He waved his hand in the air as he walked closer to them, walking passed Loz and Yazoo and then suddenly, the children that where taken by Kadaj appeared from out of nowhere. But it was when Sora and Cloud looked in front of the group when they halted.

It was Marlene, Kairi, and Denzel, whose eyes looked like the ones that belonged to Sephiroth.

Cloud and Sora then had to act fast. Cloud was about to stop his motorcycle, but Loz came running at him at the speed of light and stopped it for him, the force being so powerful that it pushed Cloud back. Yazoo then followed Loz and went towards Cloud. But no one came to stop Sora's keyblade rider, and he was forced to stop it on an angle, which made him fly out of his seat and fell forward, nearly ramming into the kids but they all made it out of the way. Sora then rolled several feet into the center of the kids, where Kadaj was standing. "I'm glad you two could make it!" Kadaj exclaimed.

Kadaj then looked over at Loz and Yazoo, who had Cloud cornered, separated from the group. "Take care of brother for me." Kadaj said to the two, who only nodded and ran after Cloud. (A/N: When Sora is having his battle, Cloud is having the same battle he had with Loz and Yazoo in AC)

Kadaj then looked down at Sora, who was lying on the ground. "So you're this keyblade master I have been hearing so much about, it's great to finally meet you." He said.

"Shut up! We only came for the kids." Sora exclaimed before he got a better look at him, knowing that he was one of the men that attacked him and Riku on their keyblade riders.

Sora then got up quickly, ready to face Kadaj, but the silver haired man then took out his own sword to block Sora and push him back. After this happened, Kadaj shook his head and put away his sword. "This fight between you and I must not happen," Kadaj said, "Besides, I have a fight waiting that is much more suitable for you."

Kadaj then let out a grin before he stepped to the side. Sora only gave him a death glare as he held his keyblade tightly, not about to back down no matter whom this person was. Sora then looked to see someone appear from what seemed to be out of nowhere, and he was shocked by who it was. It was Riku.

Sora only looked at his friend shocked before he held out his hand. "Riku?" Sora said.

Riku did not respond however, and only quickly shot up his head while opening his eyes, revealing they were much like how Sephiroth's used to be.

Riku then ran towards Sora, summoning his keyblade and locking it with Sora's kingdom key. Sora only struggled to hold Riku back as he looked at his friend. "Riku! What's gotten into you?" Sora asked before letting out a gasp, seeing his friend's eyes up close. These eyes were staring right into Sora's soul, which scared him and made the spiky haired teen jump back. That did not stop Riku though, and he ran towards his friend once again. This time, Sora quickly blocked the attack and then tried to hit Riku with his keyblade, even though he didn't want to risk hurting his friend. But Riku blocked Sora's blow and then hit Sora with way to dawn so hard that Sora went flying backwards, hitting one of those trees, cracking it on impact.

_What is this power Riku has over himself?_ Sora thought. He knew there was no way Riku could have that much power, Riku wouldn't even do something like that to Sora. But Sora did not have time to think, since Riku came running at him again. Since Sora was still weak and kneeling on the ground from being thrown into the tree, he had to think fast. So as soon as Riku swung his keyblade at Sora, the spiky haired keyblade master ducked, making Riku's keyblade hit the tree instead. Even though this was good since the keyblade didn't hit Sora, it was bad at the same time since the keyblade cracked the tree even more, and now it was beginning to fall to the ground. Sora then quickly jumped up and used the falling tree to push himself towards Riku, finally being able to hit him with kingdom key once before Riku returned the favor, this time sending him into the air.

As Sora flew through the air, he quickly did an aerial recovery and landed on one of the branches of the falling tree. Thankfully, he could stand on it and gravity didn't pull him down, but he could feel the tree moving under his feet and could tell that this time was limited. So of course when he saw Riku coming towards him again, he knew that he was in trouble. Riku came towards Sora with full speed, trying to hit him with his keyblade once again but Sora managed to block the blow. They continued to clash keyblades on the branch for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Riku then did something that caught Sora off guard and fired a blast of darkness right at Sora, who crossed his arms in hope of blocking most of the blow. But right when the darkness hit him, Sora felt something lift him into the air, and he knew it was Riku.

Riku sent Sora flying into the air, who tried his best to do an aerial recovery and just barely blocked Riku' next attempt to hit him. They continued to soar threw the air as Sora tried to block Riku's other attacks, but after a while with the battle getting nowhere, Sora began to get tired. And getting tired was the worst thing to happen at that moment since Riku put his keyblade above Sora, and was about to bring it down on him. But then Sora saw what he was doing and quickly used reflect on himself just in time before the keyblade came down. As soon as way to dawn came down on the reflect shield, it still sent Sora flying to the ground and hitting it hard.

Sora was barely able to get one knee when he landed. He then looked behind himself to see that Cloud was lying on the ground unconscious right behind him, and out in front of Sora was Kadaj and Riku. Kadaj then let out a snicker as he got his sword ready, ditto with Riku but with his keyblade. Just when Sora thought it was over, he saw Kadaj and Riku quickly jump back. Sora was confused by this, but then looked up to see something red floating above him and Cloud. It reminded Sora of how blood would flow if it was in water, and it made his eyes widen. The red figure then came down, swallowing both Cloud and Sora.

The last thing Sora hear was the sound of a gunshot, and then he blacked out.** (End Battle in the Forgotten City)**

* * *

**Battle in the Forgotten City is the most epicest music ever!**

**I'm sorry I didnt update in awhile, I started a new story and have been working on that too. That and I am kind of in a state of awe, since I saw Breaking Dawn Par t2 yesterday. I really realized then that I am in love with this franchise and I am sad it is over :(**

**ANYWAY! Enough about Twilight, so I got a new story up, and if you guys can, I would love if you could read it! It is my first attempt at comdy called The Convention That Never Was if you want to check it out :)**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Vincent Valentine

"I was right; I knew I'd be no help." Cloud commented, sitting on the ground while rubbing the arm that was infected with the geostigma. Sora was sitting on the ground not too far away from him trying to recover from the injuries Riku did to him.

"Vincent, what do you know about this?" Sora asked as he looked over by one of the trees. Resting on that tree was the older man with the long black hair and red cape.

Vincent then looked up. "I come here often." He said as he stopped resting on the tree and went up to Cloud. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." Vincent then put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, which made the spiky haired blonde shudder, most likely from his geostigma.

"The stigma... it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it, it overcompensates. Inside our bodies there's a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Vincent said.

"What do you mean by intruder?" Cloud asked.

"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want." Vincent said.

"What's Jenova?" Sora asked as Cloud and Vincent turned to look at him.

"Jenova is a calamity that fell from the sky a long time ago. Shinra put some of 'her' cells in their group of SOLDIERS, including Sephiroth, Zack, and myself." Cloud said, "She is the reason why Sephiroth was the way he is, because he thought she was his 'mother.'"

Vincent then nodded before Cloud turned to him. "You're well informed." He said.

Vincent only continued to look at Cloud. "Tseng and Elena, the where brought here half dead; they must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them but- we'll see." Vincent continued.

"Now who are they?" Sora asked.

"Other members of the Turks, Reno and Rude's co-workers." Vincent said, even though it looked like Cloud was about to answer.

"Tortured?" Cloud said, catching on to what Vincent said.

"They had it coming; they got their hands on Jenova's head." Vincent said.

"So when Kadaj said he's looking for mother…" Cloud stopped.

"The calamity, Jenova." Vincent replied. "I they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"What? No, we can't let that happen!" Sora exclaimed, rising from the ground. "We barely made it out of the last battle with Sephiroth _alive. _We cannot risk it again, or we won't be as lucky."

"I know," Cloud said, also rising from the ground and now standing up. "But there are still questions to be answered, like Kadaj- What is he?" Cloud asked Vincent.

Vincent then snickered at this. "I'd rather not know." Vincent replied. But then suddenly, the three of them heard something coming from the bushed next to them, which made them all get out their weapons, fearing it was Kadaj and his gang. But as soon as Sora saw the flash of red and brown hair, he knew they were safe.

Marlene when to Cloud right away, embracing him in a hug. Kairi then ran past Cloud to Sora, who was glad to see she was alright. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help him, I needed to get Marlene out of their first." Kairi said, referring to Riku. Sora then lowered his head.

"It's alright." He said before looking over at Marlene and Cloud.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Tifa is alright." Cloud replied to her.

"I want to talk to her!" Marlene exclaimed as Cloud dug into his pocket, looking for his phone which was not there. Marlene then caught on and turned to Sora and Kairi. "May I?" Marlene asked.

"Sorry, but we can only communicate through keyblade riders, and Tifa doesn't have one." Kairi replied. Marlene then turned to Vincent, who only took his cape and showed her there was nothing there.

"You don't have a phone?" Marlene asked shocked as Vincent then put his cape down.

"Vincent or Sora and Kairi, will you take Marlene to Tifa?" Cloud asked, "I need to go to Shinra to get a few answers."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vincent said as Cloud turned to look at Sora and Kairi.

"You're kidding me right? You are going to see Shinra instead of taking your friend's daughter to Tifa yourself?" Kairi mocked Cloud.

_Shinra… Reno and Rude's boss?_ Sora thought. He knew that could be the only explanation since Reno did say his name back at the house. He did wonder how Kairi knew about him though, and only figured that Tifa told her about him. "But-" Cloud stopped himself since Marlene pushed herself away from him.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you pay any attention to us?" Marlene asked angrily before running off, but thankfully Vincent stopped her by putting his cap out to stop her. He then shielded Marlene from Cloud by hiding her in his cape.

"Marlene, please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it, understand?" Cloud said.

"No, I don't!" Marlene exclaimed, her shoes being the only thing seen under the cape.

"Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent said.

"That's the point Cloud; it's not about fighting. You're just trying to find excuse to run again." Sora said. Cloud didn't fight back though, since he knew that it was right. "Marlene and Denzel might as well be your own children, and you won't even try to help them and instead go talk to that Shinra guy?"

"Cloud; Kadaj's group is planning something, and it's not good. We don't have time to stand here and do nothing, we need to act." Kairi said. "And I since you're not going to help, we will, right Sora?" Kairi asked as Sora nodded.

Cloud didn't respond, which angered Sora. "Let's get back to Edge." He said before he went by Vincent. "Marlene, do you want us to take you to Tifa?" Sora asked the little girl under the cape.

"I'm not leaving until _he _is." Marlene said, referring to Cloud. Sora then looked up at Vincent.

"If he still doesn't make up his mind, will you please get Marlene over to Edge somehow?" Sora asked Vincent whispering.

"I'll do what I can." Vincent replied as Sora nodded and Kairi came next to him. Sora and Kairi where never the ones to give up on Cloud easily, but they had to now, since they had no time. Kadaj could be planning anything, and they knew they had to get to Edge as soon as possible before it was too late. So Sora and Kairi then walked off, summoning their keyblade riders and riding off.

The last thing they hear behind them was a voice that was too hard to make out due to the noise of the riders. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

…

Tifa was sitting on the steps outside of Seventh Heaven, waiting for Sora, Cloud, and hopefully Kairi, Riku, Marlene and Denzel's return. When she heard the sound of motorcycles coming her way, she got off the stairs to see if it was them. And the sight of the two people gave her mixed emotions, mostly because four people were missing from the group. It was Sora and Kairi.

As soon as Sora and Kairi unsummoned their keyblade riders, they stood in front of the restaurant, looking at Tifa. "Kairi, you're alright," Tifa said, "But where is Cloud, Riku, Marlene, and Denzel?"

Sora then looked at Kairi before looking back at Tifa. "Marlene is safe, she is with Vincent and Cloud, but she wouldn't leave without him." Sora said, Tifa looking shocked since she now finally knew where Vincent was. "Cloud just wanted to keep running, and Marlene did not want to leave without him."

"Denzel and Riku however are another story…" Kairi said.

"What happened?" Tifa asked worried.

"Kadaj did something to them, they now are acting like they have no control over their will and Kadaj is controlling them." Sora replied as Tifa let out a gasp. "Kadaj and his gang are planning something, and it's bad news, whatever it is."

"Where are they?" Tifa asked. Sora was about to reply 'I don't know' but the sudden sound of screaming and shouting coming from the city square startled them.

"I think we just found them." Sora said as they then all ran as fast as they could down the alley, hoping it wasn't too late for Riku and Denzel.

* * *

**Oh my, what will become of this? Cloud is acting emoer then ever, Riku and Denzel are introuble, and kadaj is planning something!**

**Sorry if this chapter was not the best, but I am pretty sure you all know what is coming up next, andd i promise it will be epic!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	13. Those Who Fight Further

The children had the so called monument surrounded, with Loz, and Yazoo standing in between the children and the monument holding long chains. Countless number of adults were yelling at the two to give their children back, many of them trying to shake them out of the state they were in, but every attempt failed. It was actually shocking to the two remnants with how many people showed up to protest against them, but this only made them laugh.

After many more people yelling at them, Yazoo turned to face Loz, who only nodded. Yazoo the brought his hand forward in front of the people, which silenced them multiple strange, heartless like creatures began to appear, attacking the indecent people and chasing most of them away from the area.

Just then Tifa, Sora, and Kairi came into the area, seeing the mob of people running in fear. "I can't believe Kadaj's gang is doing all of this." Sora said in disbelief. Tifa then looked directly to her right, where the children where and saw a sight she was shocked to see, Denzel.

Without even telling the other four, she ran towards the boy. "Denzel!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him, trying not to run into any of the creatures Loz and Yazoo summoned. Sora and Kairi then looked over and right next to Denzel was Riku.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he and Kairi ran over to their friend. Tifa then made it over to Denzel and tried to snap him out of it as Sora and Kairi went over to Riku.

"Denzel! Denzel!" Tifa said, trying to shake the boy away with no response.

"Riku! Come on man you need to snap out of it!" Sora was saying to his friend, who thankfully did not attack them, but was now not responding to anything. Sora and Kairi then looked into their friend's eyes to see they were not that greenish blue they were normally, they were now dark green and looked like a cat's eyes, which made them gasp.

Loz and Yazoo then turned to see them trying to wake them up, but with no luck. They then smiled at each other and began to pull on the chains with the intention of pulling the monument down so they could 'free' there so called 'mother.' But before they could do anything, a voice stopped them. "And what are we up to?" The voice said. Loz and Yazoo then looked over to see two familiar people standing before them: Reno and Rude.

Yazoo only snickered. "We know, Mother is here." He said.

Loz then continued. "Yeah, this thing… monument thing… Shinra made it." Loz said causing Reno and Rude to snicker under their breath.

"Oh yeah?" Rude said as Reno continued.

"Oh, no, you're just too clever," Reno said, Rude continuing him this time.

"Except, you're wrong." Rude stated.

"And wherever she is, we just don't know." Reno finished off, before letting out a brief laugh.

Yazoo then snickered. "What, the pions aren't trusted?" Yazoo said as Reno's mouth literally dropped to the floor. He then looked at Rude, who looked very embarrassed upon this, before Reno turned back around to look at Yazoo and Loz. Reno's embarrassed face then turned to pure anger as he charged at the two remnants with his rod in hand.

…

Rufus Shinra was on one of the floors on one of the buildings looking down on the monument. There was a white blanket covering his face so you couldn't see it, and was also in a wheelchair. On his hand was the signs of geostigma, which only made Kadaj snicker. "Say Kadaj, I've got a question for you." Shinra stated.

"And I've got an answer." Kadaj replied as he walked towards the edge of the building.

"You said you needed Jenova cells to be whole again, what did you mean by that?" Shinra answered as he looked at Kadaj, only it did not look like him anymore. Even though his back was facing Shinra, he knew who he was; his long silver hair ad first class SOLDIER outfit spelled it out.

"Him- he's coming back." Kadaj replied as he flashed from Sephiroth to Kadaj numerous times.

"Sephiroth." Shinra said with a cold tone in his voice. "The nightmare."

"So they say," Kadaj said, "I've never known Sephiroth, I just- I sense him there." Kadaj then began to shudder. "It's unbearable to think that mother might want Sephiroth more then-"

"Poor little remnant." Shinra said.

"It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all meet the same end!" Kadaj said as he turned around to face Shinra. "Mother came to this planet after a long journey, to ride the cosmos of fouls like you! But you know as well as I do; nothing's changed since she got here. I have to change it, to make her happy! If mother willed it, I would do anything."

"Huh, the nightmare returns." Shinra said.

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again." Kadaj said.

Shinra then took a breath. "The lifestream courses through our world back and forth across the borders of life and death. If that cycle is the very source of life, then history will repeat itself. So go on, bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths, it won't matter. We'll do as life dictates, and stop you every single time."

"Please sir, is that your excuse for going after mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry." Kadaj said.

"Sorry? Why I never had this much fun." Shinra said as Kadaj put his hand pointing towards the sky and it began to glow blue.

"Good, then let's put an end to all this." Kadaj then took his hand and fired it towards the sky and black clouds began to appear.

…

**(Divinity I – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Sora continued to try and wake Riku up with still no response. Kairi then moved Sora out of the way so she could try but she too had no response. But then as Kairi continued to sake him, Sora looked up at the sky to see a huge black cloud coming down from the sky and towards the planet. Sora looked in horror as he saw a huge monster come out of the cloud, having almost a metal like appearance with huge wings. "Kairi, Tifa, I think we better run!" Sora said as he went up to Riku and tried to throw Riku over his shoulder, but Riku just would not let him. Kairi and Tifa were confused by this, but they then looked up to see monster.

Tifa then as quickly as she could held Denzel in her arms as best she could and tried to shield him from the monster. Sora then looked at Tifa, knowing there was no point in trying to get Riku to move since he clearly was not going to, so he shielded Riku as well, with Kairi of course. It continued to try and tear the monument a part, Reno and Rude only seeming to notice this now. And Reno was just about to whack Yazoo with his rod but upon seeing the monster, brought it back and accidently hit Rude in the face, which made him fall to the ground.

"Hello…" Reno said and let out some weird faces as he ran away from the monument, which was now being destroyed as Rude regained his footing and joined him. What they did not know was that Yazoo and Loz where following right behind them. Reno continued to run until he picked up the closest kid he could find, holding him in an awkward position as he ran. Rude did the same but instead holding two children instead of one. "Is it after us?" Reno asked Rude.

"I'm not looking," Rude replied as they continued to run. But before they could get any farther, the creature destroyed the monument by flying into the air and releasing a blue orb from its mouth, causing an explosion. Sora, Kairi, and Tifa only closed their eyes at the sight of this, knowing they would be engulfed in the explosion. And the explosion made Reno and Rude fly forwards. **(End Divinity I)**

Tifa accidently landed on top of Denzel as she was sent forward, nearly crushing the child. Sora and Kairi where sent flying even farther, Riku flying the furthest since he was basically unconscious. But Riku was the first one to wake up when the explosion happened, Denzel not being too far behind, crushed under Tifa, but when they woke up, somehow, they were back to their original selves. Riku looked around, shocked to see the huge creature fly to the monument and look in the rubble, before finding nothing and hovering above it. Riku then looked over to see Sora and Kairi on the floor unconscious. "Sora, Kairi!" Riku exclaimed as he ran over to them.

Riku tried to shake them awake but they just wouldn't, which made Riku fume with anger. He then looked over at the huge monster that he thought killed his friends and ran towards it. "You're going to regret what you did!" Riku said as he ran towards the thing, summoning his keyblade, but little did he know Sora, Kairi, and Tifa were waking up and saw him run over to the thing.

"Riku wait!" Tifa announced, getting off of Denzel, but it was too late. Riku was right in front of the thing, getting ready to fire a blast of darkness at it, but a cold, almost metal like hand on his shoulder stopped him. Riku then looked to see who the hand belonged to and saw a man with dark skin and with an actual metal arm coming off of his shoulder and transforming into a gun-arm right in front of Riku's eyes. He had green pants on with a white puffier and a fish net shirt, he only smiled at Riku as he fired his guns at the monster.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the man, looking at him in awe.

**(Those Who Fight Further – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **"Mutual friends," the man said as Tifa rose to her feet, knowing who the man was.

"Barrett!" Tifa said, please to see him.

"Tifa, all I am saying is Marlene better be alright!" Barrett said to her as he continued to fire his weapon at the monster. Sora only looked at this in shock as he himself felt a hot hand on one shoulder, and another hand on the other. Sora turned around shocked by what he saw.

"Lea, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, Kairi turning around shocked by this. Lea and Roxas where here! And Sora had to admit, he did find there outfits for this world funny, since they were both dressed as Turks and they looked even more like Reno and Rude to Sora.

"How?" Was all Kairi could say at that moment.

"Oh yeah, we got a call that you guys could use some help." Roxas said.

"And since not all of us could come, we had to help out!" Lea exclaimed as Sora heard something jump over him. Sora then looked out in front of him and saw what looked like a mix between a lion and a dog, the color of Lea's hair with something that looked like a black and white cat on its back. That animal ran towards the monster and got a hold of its eye.

"We can handle this!" The cat appeared to speak. Denzel only stood next to Tifa and looked around shocked. Just then another figure appeared in front of the group from out of nowhere. The parachute did not show who it was at first but after she pulled it back, it showed it was that black haired ninja everyone loved. She then stood tall before holding her hand to her mouth.

"Alright whose been touching my materia?" Yuffie asked.

"The bad guys, naturally." Tifa replied as Yuffie then let out a groan and ran towards the monster. Sora and Riku then felt a hand on their shoulders and looked up to see another familiar figure.

"So you two want to be in SOLDIER? Hang in there." Zack said as he stepped forward, holding his buster sword. "And you know, when you guys found my sword you could have told me."

"Sorry about that." RIku replied as Kairi then saw someone appear next to her. She then turned to see it was Aerith, holding a metal pole in her hand as she went next to Zack. She and Zack then intertwined hands before running off to face the monster. Just then someone else then fell from the sky, holding a pole similar to Aerith's but it had a spear at the end.

"She's a beaut! The Shera my latest model, I'll give you the grand tour afterwords!" Cid said as he ran off to go fight the Bahamut. Someone else then ran passed the group, only to be another blonde wearing a blue and white dress with her keyblade in hand.

"You know, you really need to tell Aqua, Terra, and Ven they should help us out once in awhile. I heard them, they said they where 'to busy' to help us out! Can you believe that?" Namine said before she ran off to go and fight the Bahamut as well.

"Where can I buy a phone?" A voice said behind them. They then all turned around to see it was Vincent, gun in hand walking towards the battle.

"Who are these people?" Denzel asked Tifa.

"Their our friends." Tifa replied. Sora only smiled at this before he turned his head over to Reno and Rude, who where on the ground weak and being approched by Yazoo and Loz.

"Hey, Lea, Roxas, will you two go help out those people over there?" Sora asked them, pointing to the two. "They know how to fight, they could just use so help."

Roxas only cringed. "Alright, but keep an eye on Namine and Xion for me!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran off. Riku was shocked upon hearing that Xion was here two and wonered where she was. But the voice behind him answered his question.

"Riku," a voice said behind them. They then turned around to see Xion, wearing the same outfit Yuffie wore when Sora first met her and had a sword in her hand. Riku knew that since she could not wield a keyblade anymore, she had taken swordswoman ship instead, and apperaently she was good at it. Xion then walked up to the group. "Why didn't you tell me about your geostigma?" Xion asked.

Riku only snickered. "You know about that huh?" Riku said.

"I know everything, Cloud managed to explain." Xion said and it was almost on contact that Cloud came by on his motervyle in front of Tifa and Denzel, who looked happy to see him. "You need to tell us these things Riku, I know they are hard to talk about but we need to get this stuff off our chest, understand?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, I know that now." Riku said. Sora then looked over to Cloud.

"Marlene is safe, I took her home." Cloud said as Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, and Denzel only smiled. "I feel lighter." Cloud said, "I must have lost wait from all that dilly-daddling."

Tifa and Sora only smiled at this as Denzel spoke up. "I am going to go see Marlene, alright Cloud?" Denzel asked before running off and looking back one last time. "You'll come back this time, right?"

Cloud only nodded at this before Denzel ran off. "It's great to see you came to your sences." Sora said to Cloud.

"It's more then great." Cloud said as Tifa got on the back of his rider and they road off towards the others, who where having the battle of their lives. Sora then summoned his keyblade rider, Riku doing the same. Xion then got on the back of Riku's rider and Kairi got on the back of Sora's as they road off to help their friends fight the massive creratue in the battle Edge would always remember.** (End Those Who Fight Further)**

* * *

**OH YEAH BABY! MY FAVORITE MOMENT IN FFVII IS HERE!**

**So please do not be mad at me for not putting ATV in this story, they got their moment of fame in the other stories. Its RLNX time!**

**And yes, to clear things up, Lea and Roxas are in Turk uniforms (Lea's looking like Reno's, Roxas's looking like Rude's with the shades) Namine is in Aerith's Crisis Core wear, and Xion is in Yuffie's old KH wear. I thoght it would just make sence to do that!**

**Ok so this chapter was one of the first I wrote for this story, so if somethign does not make sence or there is an error, please correct me so I can fix it.**

**So I thought of a really really really good ending to this story! It will be different from the one from the movie, but It will make the final boss EPIC!**

**Alright, even though this was one of my favorite chapters, teh next one is even more awesomer! I dont want to give to much away but two simliar faces meet for the first time next XD So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	14. The Two Red Heads

Reno ad Rude were facing the ground, not having the strength to get up even though Yazoo and Loz where walking towards them. "Are we having fun yet?" Yazoo asked them.

Before Reno and Rude could do anything though, something came out and hit Yazoo right in the face, sending him flying backwards. Someone else then came and did the same with Loz, only seeming to push him more then hit him in the face. It was Lea and Roxas.

"The time of my life." Lea replied as he turned around to face Reno and Rude, who were still kissing the ground. Roxas then took Rude's hand and forced him to stand, and even though he was a little drowsy, he was fine.

Lea then went to help Reno, not getting a good look at him yet. "Come on you two pansies," Lea said "Someone told us you could fig-" Lea stopped himself after Reno was fully standing, only looking at him in awe. Reno did the same, and they only stared at each other, mostly because they looked identical to each other. Rude and Roxas lifted their sunglasses from their eyes, also looking at the two shocked; I mean who wouldn't, since they looked so similar.

"Who?" Reno asked, looking at Lea awestruck.

Lea only snickered at his 'twin.' "Name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said, placing his finger on the side of his head like he normally did when he said his catchphrase.

"Lea huh?" Reno said, "I like your style."

Lea once again snickered. "Not bad yourself." Before the two could say anything else to each other, Roxas tapped on Lea's shoulder and pointed to Yazoo and Loz, who were walking towards the four with angry expressions on their faces.

"You are going to pay for that!" Loz exclaimed as he got his metal arm ready as Yazoo prepared to fight as well.

"Then let's settle this shall we?" Reno said as he got out his rod while Rude got his fists ready. Lea was standing next to Reno, and Roxas was standing next to Rude, both of them having their keyblades out. And just like that the two groups clashed.

**(Those Who Fight – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **In a split second Reno brought his rod up, trying to hit Yazoo right in the face, but Yazoo was too fast for him, even when Reno tried to hit him with his leg. Reno then tried to hit him again, but this left his face wide open and Yazoo pushed him several feet away. Lea then moved in, trying to hit Yazoo with his keyblade, almost hitting him several times, but Yazoo was still too fast for him. Yazoo then was able to push Lea back with his gun, which sent the former Organization XIII member towards Reno. But Lea was not about to give up there and ran towards Yazoo again. "When are you going to call it a day?!" Lea exclaimed as he swung his keyblade at him again, but he jumped out of the way and landed on a building roof not too far away.

"What? Just as soon as you give back mother that will be the end of everything." Yazoo said calmly as Lea sent him a look. Lea was then about to run after him but Reno beat him to it, running past him and trying to climb the wall of the building as soon as possible. Lea only looked at him for two reasons: one because he was getting no were, two because he looked like a freak. So Lea then quickly summoned his keyblade rider and flew towards Reno, grabbing on to the back of his shirt and pulling him up the wall, letting him go when he was on the roof.

Meanwhile, Rude and Roxas where trying to stop Loz, who was also avoiding the twos attacks. Roxas would have thought by now that with Rude's punches and his two keyblades they would have hit him by now, but they thought wrong. "Punks, what do you need Jenova's head for?" Rude said as he continued to try and punch Loz. Rude then grabbed a hold of Loz's hands, both of them trying to push each other down. Rude then took his head and head-butted Loz before kicking him several times. Rude then tried to throw Loz over the back of him, but Loz continued to hold on to Rude's hands, which only made both of them upside down while crouching. Loz then grinned at Rude before throwing him several feet away. Roxas then tried to hit Loz from behind, but before he brought his keyblade down on him, Lox grabbed his keyblade and also flung him towards Rude.

Back on the roof, Lea and Reno where still trying to get any kind of attack they could on him, but no matter how hard they tried, Yazoo either dodged or blocked all of their attacks. "Forget your little reunion and get a grip!" Reno exclaimed as he ran towards Yazoo again, who only dodged the attack and pushed Reno off the side of the building. This cause Lea to exclaim the Turk's name and look down at him as he hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. Lea, now furious, ran towards Yazoo, trying to hit him with his keyblade but Yazoo continued to dodge.

"All we want is to be with mother!" Yazoo said as he continued to dodge Lea's attacks. Yazoo then brought his leg up, which kicked Lea right in the face and set him flying into a large sign.

While Lea was flying and Reno was struggling to stand, Rude and Roxas had landed after being thrown by Loz. Rude was the first to get back up, and once he did that helped Roxas up as well. Loz then appeared out of know were in front of the two. "Mother would know; when she gets here, she'll decide what's best. Now, where's mother?" Loz asked.

Before either one of them could answer, Rude looked up to see the sign that Lea caused to fall falling, and quickly jumped back so the sign wouldn't hit him. But he was not able to tell this to Roxas in time, and the sign hit him right in the head, making him feel dizzy on impact. Roxas then let out a groan. "Damn sign…" He said as he held his arms out, at the perfect timing too, since right when he did that, Lea fell from the sky and landed right in Roxas' arms. This impact made the young teen fall backwards, with Lea on top of him.

Yazoo then showed up next to Loz. "Aw Loz, wouldn't you say they make an adorable couple?" Yazoo commented. _Why does everyone say that?! _ Was all Lea thought in his head as he stood up, stepping on Roxas' sunglasses in the process, but he didn't care and only stood up right after.

Lea then began to dust himself off, still weak. "Mother schmother... it's Jenova's friggin' head." Lea said.

"Hey!" Loz exclaimed.

"I will not have you refer to mother that way!" Yazoo exclaimed to the two.

"YOU MEANIE!" Loz said, looking like he was ready to cry.

Lea and Roxas only continued to wipe themselves off. "Our apologies." Roxas said.

"Your ma's cool." Lea replied.

"What the hell are you saying?!" A voice said in the distance. Lea and Roxas then looked back to see it was Reno, who finally recovered from the previous attack and was running towards Yazoo, who jumped into the air with Reno following right after. As they did this, Rude came out from behind Lea and Roxas and punched Loz right in the face and sending him flying backwards. Reno also had some success with Yazoo and kicked him in the face in midair, also sending him flying backwards.

As soon as Reno landed, he gave the thumbs up to Lea, Roxas, and Rude, who only nodded with faces full of terror. Reno was confused by this at first when he fully stood, and only turned around to be punched in the face by Loz, sending him flying backwards into Lea, which was a chain reaction and sent all four of them flying in the opposite direction.

Lea, Roxas, Reno, and Rude then all struggled to stand as Yazoo and Loz surrounded them. As blood began to drip from Reno's nose all Yazoo and Loz could do was laugh, not because they won this battle, but it looked like they were facing a pair of twins.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update. This chapter took me forever to write for some reason. I was also in a food coma from Thanksgiving and I had to recover. Happy late Thanksgiving though!**

**And I am also sorry for the RoxasxAxel pairing reference in this chapter, but it was like the perfect time and I thought it would be funny XD Dont worry though, they will not be a couple at all.**

**I have this idea in my head that will not leave me alone -_- ug... it drives me crazy when that happens.**

**So anyways, please R&R and look out for the next chatper!**


	15. Divinity

**(Those Who Fight Further – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Barrett was firing as many rounds as he could at the massive bahamut, which was flying in the air above him. But when Barrett realized his gun needed to recharge and the bahamut was flying towards him, he thought he was screwed for sure. Then Barrett saw the creature fire a huge ball of blue energy right at him, causing him to jump of the platform he was on and begin to fall. Barrett then was stopped though since he landed on what looked like nothing, but then he looked over to see Namine using her reflect shield, which was what he was standing on. Barrett then only nodded at Namine as he grabbed a hold of something else he could climb himself on to, and Namine stopped using her shield.

As soon as Barrett got a hold of the platform, he looked over, seeing that Vincent used his flamethrower to boost himself up, sending him flying into the air as he began to fire round of his gun at the creature. The bahamut lunged for him, but Vincent landed on a platform and dodge rolled the attack and only continued to fire rounds at the monster. Zack then took his buster sword and flung it at the bahamut, hitting it dead on as his sword came flying back to Zack himself. The bahamut then began to fly higher into the sky, trying to avoid Zack and Vincent where Cid was waiting for it. Cid only ran on the platform he was on and jumped on the creatures back, sending his pole into its back to hand on. This made the creature let out a shriek, and it began to try and get Cid off by riding faster and more unsafe. The creature then was about to slam itself into a part of the unfinished building they were fighting on to try and get Cid off his back. This worried Cid, but then he felt something grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him off the monsters back.

"You should stick to riding gummi ships!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled Cid onto a part of the platform where he could stand. Zack then jumped towards the bahamut again, trying to hit it with his buster sword but only being able to hit it twice since the creature was flying so fast. But Riku's next attack wasn't so easy to avoid. Riku fired a blast of light at the creature, stunning it, before he summoned his keyblade rider, with Xion jumping on the back. He then flew towards the creature as Xion jumped off the rider onto the creature's back, slicing its wings with her sword. This also caused the creature to let out a shriek of pain before Xion jumped off and began to fall, but Riku was right there to catch her on his rider.

After this attack, the bahamut flew towards a part of the building and grabbed on to it, shrieking again before it took to the skies once more. But as the creature began to fly, Vincent jumped after it and continued to fire at the monster with his gun. Kairi then road her rider over next to Vincent and began to fire magic attacks at the creature with Vincent. When the creature came back around, Kairi summoned her rider once again and allowed Vincent to grab on to it as they flew to another area, avoiding the monsters attack. Kairi and Vincent then landed on another platform and continued to fire bullets and magic attacks at the creature before it brought its hand down on the platform they were on, but they both managed to backflip off the platform and safely land on another platform below them.

Sora then came out from a platform behind the creature, trying to jump on its back. But Red then came and grabbed onto the back of Sora's shirt so he could make it on the bahamut's back. Sora then took his keyblade and ran along its back, dragging the keyblade with him. The bahamut then let out a roar as Sora continued to do this and desperately tried to get Sora off its back. But the monster had more things to worry about since Vincent, Kairi, and the newly joined Namine where firing at it, and Yuffie was running up a wall to get a good angle on it. Yuffie did succeed with this, and was able to jump off the wall and throw her weapon at the creature, hitting its face.

As soon as Yuffie made that attack, Vincent, Kairi, and Namine backed off from it and Red instead came and grabbed onto the bahamut's eye. Also at that moment, Riku and Aerith came on Riku's rider and then quickly unsummoned it when they knew they could make it on the monsters back. The two then landed safely on the back and helped Sora began to tear that thing apart.

Xion looked at them from her platform as Yuffie came and landed next to her, but then they both looked over to see that Red, Sora, Riku, and Aerith made the creature turn towards them, and was about to slam into their platform. But the creature then came to a halt and instead of slamming into it, the bahamut began to form a huge ball of blue energy and was about to fire it at them. But Riku noticed this and ran towards the monsters head, slamming his keyblade down into it and tilted it slightly, making the creature's head point upward, not hitting Yuffie and Xion's platform. But by doing this, it made Riku, Sora, Red, and Aerith fall of the creature's back (and eye for Red) and caused them to land on other parts of the broken building. This also caused the ball of blue energy to hit a part of the building, causing it to crumble and for those crumbling pieces to fall right towards Barrett, who only looked up at them in fear. But then something fast came by and grabbed onto Barrett, pulling him towards another platform safely as his old one fell. Barrett then looked at the person who saved him in anger. "Where the hell you been Cloud?!" Barrett exclaimed as Cloud only looked at Sora's platform, which now also included Tifa, who has just appeared, before looking at the bahamut. **(End Those Who Fight Further) **

**(Divinity II – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Cloud then took out his sword and separated it into two pieces before he jumped at the bahamut. As Cloud got closer, the creature was about to bite down on him but Cloud brought his sword and stopped that from happening by placing it in-between its teeth. Cloud then did a backflip as the creature came towards him again, trying to attack him but Cloud managed to block the blows by intercepting them with some of his own. But then the monster brought its head forward, making Cloud fly backwards and causing him to land on a platform not too far away. Cloud then quickly brought his sword together as the creature came towards him once again. Cloud only pointed his sword at the creature before jumping at it once more.

The bahamut tried to bite at Cloud once he jumped at it, but Cloud managed to stop it by slamming his sword into the creature's head. Cloud then jumped on its shoulder before jumping back into the air and hitting the creature in the head once more, but it would barely do any damage since the creature had such a think skull. Cloud then jumped into the air as he began to glow a light blue and came back down on the creature, hitting it in the head and making it fall down to the ground, destroying part of the unfinished building in the process. Cloud then landed on another platform of the broken building as he let looked to see the creature was flying back up. The bahamut then began to form another blue orb of energy in his mouth as it then flew higher into the air, which made everyone gasp.

…

Kadaj looked over the side of the building in awe, looking at all the destruction the bahamut he summoned was causing. His arm continued to glow blue as his back faced Rufus Shinra. "This is to fun sir! Any request for the next act?" Kadaj asked.

He then turned around to look at Rufus, but then was shocked by what he saw. Rufus was now standing, abandoning his wheelchair, and he pulled the towel over him off, revealing his blonde hair and bandages covering parts of his face. But that is not what struck Kadaj; it was the small black box in Rufus' hands that caught Kadaj's attention. "Mother!" Kadaj exclaimed.

"A good son would have known." Rufus said as he took the box and threw it over the side of the building. Kadaj then gave a death glare to Rufus before letting out a roar of anger and letting the blue energy fly out of his hand.

…

As soon as Cloud saw the creature was flying into the sky, he quickly jumped after it, soaring high into the sky. Cloud then looked to see Barrett holding his hand out to him from above, and then took his hand when he was close enough. "Alley-oop!" Barrett exclaimed as he took Cloud and flung him into the air.

Cloud then was able to make it to the creature, but the bahamut then hit Cloud with its head which made Cloud begin to fall. But thankfully, Cid was on a platform below Cloud and took his pole, twirled it around, and was able to make Cloud land on it and push him higher into the air. "Giddy up!" Cid said as he watched Cloud soar.

Next was Zack, who took his hand out to Cloud, who quickly grabbed a hold of his friend's hand. Zack then took Cloud and threw him higher. "Hurry up now!" Zack rushed.

Namine was right after Zack, grabbing a hold of Cloud's shirt and then using fire below her, making them fly like a rocket into the air. "Go!" She said as she let go of Cloud and landed on another platform.

The next people, or animals in this case, to help Cloud were Red and Cait Sith, Red being the one who grabbed on to the back of Cloud's shirt, boosting him up. "There you go!" Cait Sith said as Cloud flew higher.

Yuffie then was right after the two animals, putting her hands cupped under Cloud's feet and pushing him higher into the air. She only let out a grunt as Cloud flew after the bahamut.

Cloud then looked to see Riku riding his rider with Xion on the back. Riku then flew right next to Cloud as Xion grabbed onto Cloud's hand and pushed him higher. "Soar!" She exclaimed as Cloud went even higher.

Cloud now put his sword together as he got closer to the creature. He then looked to see the next person to help him was Aerith, who held her pole out to Cloud as he quickly grabbed on to it and Aerith pushed her pole, and Cloud, into the air. "Ready?" She asked, even though she knew Cloud had no time to answer.

Cloud then looked to see Kairi jump off of her platform below him and push him up in a similar matter like when Yuffie did. "You can do this!" She said as Cloud went even higher.

Vincent then looked down to see Cloud coming towards him and quickly jumped off his platform towards the spiky haired blonde. Cloud then took a hold of Vincent's hand as the black haired guns man gave him a boost. "Fly!" He said as Cloud flew over his head.

Cloud then looked up to see one last person above him, Sora, who was on the highest platform. Sora only held out his hand to Cloud, who grabbed a hold of it as Sora set Cloud higher. "End this!" Sora exclaimed.

Cloud then tried to fly higher, since he thought everyone making him fly higher was done, but then he looked down to see one last person come to help him, Tifa. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of Cloud's hand and sent him into the air. "No giving up!" She exclaimed as he fell down onto a lower platform then Sora was.

Cloud then flew closer to the bahamut as the creature fired a huge ball of blue energy right at Cloud. Cloud then began to glow a bright blue color, making him fly even faster into the air. Cloud then made contact with the huge ball, making his sword hit it as he tried to get threw the ball and to the creature. Cloud was not sure what to do, since he began to think that maybe all this wasn't enough to stop the creature, but then Cloud suddenly felt something boost him. When he looked around to see no one was there, he didn't really pay too much attention since he flew through the blue orb. Cloud, now glowing and even brighter blue, then went soaring towards the bahamut, being able to jump on its back and run along it. As Cloud did this however, he dragged his sword, making a long and fatal cut through its back. Cloud then began to fly into the air as the creature began to fall, letting out one last shriek of pain, before falling dead.

Everyone only looked up at Cloud in awe as he landed on the same platform as Sora. "Cloud, you did it!" Sora exclaimed as Cloud snickered and put away his sword. But then when Cloud and Sora hear Kadaj screaming out in anger, they knew that this battle had only just begun. **(End Divinity II)**

* * *

**OKay, personally, this definitly makes it in my top 5 favorite chapters I have ever written. I mean seriuosly, this was probably the best scene in all of FFVIIAC and it had so much action! ****Though, if I could change one thing, there where way to many people making Cloud fly :P OH WELL!**

**And I am sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I got my next Reconnnect Series book out, Kingdom Hearts IV: Out of th Dark, so I have been busy with that! That and finals are coming up soon... ug -_-**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	16. The Twins to the Rescue!

Cloud looked at the building where Kadaj and Rufus were in awe, seeing that Kadaj was ready to explode. He then turned to face Sora, who was right next to him. "Sora, do you think you can give me a ride down to my motorcycle…" He asked, but Sora cut him off.

"Woah, if you think you are going to fight them alone you got another thing coming!" Sora exclaimed before rambling about how Cloud never wanted help.

"No Sora!" Cloud exclaimed, "I was going to say can you ride me down to my motorcycle so we can go after that guy?" Cloud then let out one of his rare grins before Sora let out a laugh.

"I'll be glad to." Sora said as he summoned his skateboard like rider and Cloud jumped on the back. They then road down to Cloud's motorcycle, only hoping it wasn't too late to stop Kadaj.

…

**(Encounter – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete) **Kadaj released all the blue energy coming from his hand out, letting the building being to explode, sending Rufus off the building. Even though this looked bad to Reno, Rude, Lea, and Roxas, who were still surrounded by Loz and Yazoo, Rufus only smiled at this. Rufus then brought out a gun he had hidden under his coat, and began to shoot the black box containing Jenova's head.

"Mother!" Kadaj exclaimed as he jumped off the building, barely being able to avoid the explosion, to go after the box. Somehow, Kadaj managed to get closer to the box then Rufus was, and was only inches from grabbing a hold of it. But Rufus continued to fire at it, one bullet even hitting the box and releasing a green liquid from it. But as Rufus and Kadaj came closer to the ground, Reno and Rude had to say something.

"Sir no!" Reno and Rude exclaimed as their boss came closer to the ground while Kadaj was close to grabbing the box. But then something no one was expecting happened. Two people, one on each end of the building came out with strange guns in hand and fire it at Rufus. These guns proved to be net guns, since when they hit the platform on the other side, it released nets and caught Rufus. "Elena! Tseng!" Reno exclaimed, shocked to see his coworkers were here.

But Reno's relief soon turned to fear when he saw Kadaj grab the box containing Jenova's head and landed on the ground on his feet softly. "Mother!" He said as he kept the box close to his chest. But then Kadaj heard something and turned his head slightly, seeing two motorcycles coming towards him: it was Sora and Cloud. **(End Encounter)**

**(The Chase of Highway – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete) **Upon seeing this, Kadaj quickly jumped on his motorcycle while Loz and Yazoo jumped on theirs before Kadaj drove off as fast as he could with the other two not far behind. Sora and Cloud then drove right behind the three, right on their tails.

Reno took his eyes off of this scene since he saw Tseng and Elena approach them with shocked looks on their faces. "Son of a bitch, as if one was enough." Tseng said. Reno was confused by this at first; but then he remembered who was standing next to him.

"Elena, Tseng, this is Lea and Roxas." Reno said, pointing at each one to introduce them. "Lea, Roxas, this is Elena and Tseng, our coworkers."

Lea and Roxas only waved their hands at the two before they saw another person come out from behind them in a white suit with bandages on his face. "That's Rufus Shinra, our boss." Rude said, introducing Lea and Roxas to him. Rufus only laughed when he saw the two.

"Great, two Renos and two Rudes? Just what I need." Rufus said as he nodded and let out a sigh. "Oh well, always could use more Turks, you two are hired."

"Wait, hired for what?" Lea asked.

"You're a member of the Turks now!" Reno exclaimed happily. Lea only fake smiled and let out a fake chuckle before looking over at Roxas, who had a look on his face screaming 'now would be a good time to run.'

"I got a better idea, how about we go help Sora and Cloud?" Roxas said shrugging his shoulders.

Reno then looked at Rude, who nodded. "Alright, come on, we'll take you to the helicopter." Rude said.

…

Cloud and Sora were riding the motorcycles as fast as they could through the streets, trying not to run anyone over while still trying to keep up with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. It was sooner than later when Cloud and Sora actually did make it to run right along Kadaj with Loz and Yazoo at the tail instead. They then all made a sharp turn and where heading towards an unfinished highway with a large 'Do Not Enter' sign blocking it. But of course this did not stop Kadaj and he road right through the sign, traveling onto the highway with Cloud and Sora at his side and Loz and Yazoo towards the back.

As the two of them continued to ride, Cloud and Sora saw Yazoo ride up alongside their motorcycle and he began to fire his gun at them. Thankfully, Cloud and Sora were able to swerve out of the way but then Loz came and slammed Cloud into the side of the wall along the highway roads, keeping Cloud pined there. But then Cloud pushed the button on the motorcycle that opened his holder for his swords and Loz was sent flying backwards, into the other wall, and towards the back of the group. Cloud then took out one of the smaller parts of his sword and tossed it to Sora while they were riding.

"Take it." Cloud said as Sora somehow managed to catch the sword. Sora was relieved and frightened at the same time since now he had a weapon (since he could not summon his keyblade since it was his rider at this time) but was also worried since he never handled a sword like this before. But Sora did try to make the best of it and quickly turned his rider around and road backwards so he could block the bullets Yazoo was still firing at them. Sora was surprised; since this was the smallest part of Cloud's sword he could use it much like his keyblade. Sora then road towards Yazoo and he clashed weapons with him as they continued to ride. But Sora then pushed Yazoo back, making the remnant swerve out of control slightly and so Sora and Cloud could make it out in front once again, back towards Kadaj.

Kadaj was not going to let Cloud and Sora get him that easily however, and took a higher path then the path they were taking now. Cloud tried to go after Kadaj on his path, but Loz went out in front of him and jumped off his motorcycle, flying into the air with his metal hand weapon ready to come down on the spiky blonde. But Cloud moved out of the way just in time, which caused Loz's hand to hit the ground and not him. This did however force Cloud and Sora to take the lower path since Loz distracted them. Yazoo then came after them as well, with Loz's motorcycle, which he jumped back on, and the chase continued.

Kadaj looked at Cloud and Sora chasing him from below and only sent them a death glare. Sora and Cloud where about to return that favor but the Yazoo and Loz began to fire guns from their motorcycles at them, forcing Sora and Cloud to pay attention to them instead. But little did Cloud and Sora know that help was above them in four people they never would have expected.

Reno was flying the helicopter with Lea sitting in the passenger seat as Roxas and Rude where in the back. "You losers are chasing the wrong guy!" Reno said calmly as he pressed a red button on the controls, which caused bullets to fire out of the tip of the helicopter and towards the two remnants chasing Cloud and Sora. This made Yazoo and Loz roll their eyes as Loz put his motorcycle on a wheelie and placed his foot on the motorcycle that belonged to Yazoo, keeping the rider pointed at the helicopter as he fired his bullets at them in the air. But then the two remnants rode under a bridge and could not see the helicopter until they rode out from under it and saw the helicopter was now to their left, and it continued to fire at the remnants.

Reno then rode the helicopter above Sora and Cloud, being able to fly backwards and keep all their attention focused on the remnants. Rude and Roxas then appeared out of the side door of the helicopter, Rude holding a bazooka, Roxas holding his Oathkeeper and Oblivion with light forming at the tip. Rude then took his bazooka and pointed it right at the remnants, firing it right at them. At first it looked like The remnants avoided the attack since it fired in-between them, but then when the highway bridge they were on began to fall apart and the remnants could not be seen through the smoke, they though they defeated them.

Sora and Cloud were able to jump of the falling bridge just in time before it was clearly not ridable anymore. Lea then looked down at the scene and snickered. "It looks like we beat them!" Lea exclaimed, but then something unexpecting happened. Yazoo somehow managed to ride on the falling bridge and used that bridge as a ramp to fly up towards the helicopter. He then road through the doors that where open on the helicopter, going through them, and taking Rude and Roxas out of the helicopter with him by ramming into Rude and creating a domino effect out of it. But before they got out, Yazoo took his gun and fired it at the controls of it that Reno was using, making him take his hands off the controls. Reno and Lea then listened to their headset only to hear the sound of their friends flying out of the helicopter.

"Rude!" "Roxas!" They exclaimed as they looked out of the side window to see Yazoo's motorcycle flying out next to their helicopter. Reno then quickly took the handle of the controller and tried to go after him, but he only pulled it out of the panel. Reno then took it out and looked at it awkwardly before he realized what it was.

Lea then slapped his hand on his forehead. "How dumb can you be?!" Lea exclaimed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be the one talking!" Reno exclaimed back. The helicopter then began to spin out of control though, so they did not have time to yell at each other anymore. Reno and Lea then ran to the back of the helicopter. "No, no, don't do this to us!" Reno exclaimed as he and Lea then looked out the side of the helicopter door and towards the wing of it.

Lea and Reno where then relieved to see Roxas hanging on to the wing with one hand while holding on to Rude's hand with the other. "Hey, Roxas, Rude, you're alright!" Lea said happily.

"Yeah, were just peachy." Roxas said as the helicopter then spun towards a building and ran into it, the impact causing all four of them to fall out of the helicopter and onto the ground, since Roxas and Lea did not have enough time to summon their keyblade riders. As they then quickly got up to see yet another one of Rufus' helicopters in flames, Reno looked down at his hand, seeing that he was still holding the handle of the controller for the helicopter.

Rude, Roxas, and Lea then looked to see this and only snickered before they heard wind gusting above them. They then looked up to see a rope fall and someone looking out the side of the door waving her hand. "Hey you guys!" Elena exclaimed as everyone then realized this was only the start of this fight.

* * *

**Yes, this is only the start of the highway chase scene, the next part will be in the next chapter.**

**I am in a 'writing and possibably finsihing Divinity as fast as possible' mood mostly because I want to write the final battle cause honsetly, I AM DYING TO WRITE IT! So who knows, you might see another chapter out later today.**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter soon!**


	17. Chase of the Highway

**(Chase of the Highway – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Cloud and Sora continued to ride their motorcycles, with weapons in hand, as they chased Kadaj, who was still on the higher ground. At first, seeing Reno, Lea, Roxas and Rude's helicopter, they thought they had taken care of Yazoo and Loz, but when Sora turned around to see they were still chasing them, he only rolled his eyes.

Sora then turned his eyes back on the road like he was supposed to and saw that he, Cloud, and the remnants where heading into a tunnel with lights on the top so they could see clearly. Cloud and Sora continued to ride when they saw that Loz had rode his motorcycle on the side of the tunnel and was now in the air above them. Loz then jumped off his motorcycle, letting it fall back down onto the road, and tried to hit Cloud with his metal arm, but Cloud blocked it with his sword. Loz was now however standing on top of the motorcycle, trying to push Cloud down, but then Sora made a risky move and slammed into Cloud's motorcycle, forcing Loz to jump off. Even though this seemed like a risky move to Sora, Cloud then nodded at Sora, thanking him, which was a response he wasn't expecting.

Loz then jumped on the back of Yazoo's motorcycle so that he could jump back on his, which was ahead of the three. Yazoo then began to fire bullets at the two heroes, who blocked every single one of them with their swords. As Loz landed on his motorcycle, Yazoo and Sora's riders clashed and they were once again trying to push each other back with their weapons, but this time Yazoo seemed to win and he pushed Sora back and continued to fire bullets at him and Cloud. But then Cloud clashed with Yazoo and his gun, pressing his sword against his gun as they rode.

Sora then rode closed over to Loz, being right behind him, to see that he rammed his metal arm into the ground, which left a small canyon. Loz then took his arm and used it to filing his motorcycle right towards him. Sora only looked at the motorcycle flying towards him in awe, but quickly acted. Sora then jumped off his rider, gripping onto the sword Cloud let him use tightly, turned upside down in the air, and sliced through the motorcycle, splitting it in two while keeping Sora unharmed. Sora then flew towards Loz, blocking his attack to try and punch him and making Loz flying backwards. Loz then landed on the motorcycle that Sora split in to, which then exploded.

Sora then landed back on his keyblade rider and looked back to see Cloud had finished fighting off Yazoo and was now chasing after him. But Sora did not have much time to worry about Cloud since Loz came after him again, landing on Sora's keyblade rider, and punching him, sending Sora flying into the air. Sora then quickly looked down at Loz and brought his hand out, summoning his keyblade, which made the rider Loz was on disappear. Loz then jumped off and landed on Cloud's rider, which Cloud then jumped off of and he tried to fight Loz off in the air. Sora then looked over as he continued to fly to see Yazoo firing at him and jumping towards him. Cloud then stopped fighting since he saw Sora beginning to get closer to the ground, so he quickly avoided Loz's attacks and jumped back on his rider to ride below Sora.

Loz then looked over at Yazoo jumping towards Sora and thought it was the perfect chance to catch the keyblade master off guard; so Loz then jumped towards Sora as well, in hoping that he and Yazoo would crush him in-between the he and Yazoo. But Sora saw this coming and quickly took his Kingdom Key in one and the sword Cloud let him us in the other to block both of them at the same time. Sora then pushed the two of them back and hit Loz, sending him flying one way, and Yazoo, sending him flying the other way. Sora then landed on the back of Cloud's rider just in time to see Loz fly backwards, with his metal arm coming off and exploding in the process, with Yazoo just barely being able to catch him. Sora then looked at Cloud, who was still riding the motorcycle, and stuck the sword Cloud lent him back in the holder, sticking to his keyblade.

Yazoo was forced to put his rider to a stop after that, since Loz had to get steady on it, letting Cloud rid past him. Yazoo then let out a angry moan as he then took his now broken gun and threw it off the side of the motorcycle, before riding off, trying to stop Cloud. **(Pause Chase of the Highway)**

…

**(Turks Theme – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Meanwhile on the outside of the tunnel, Kadaj was riding his motorcycle on the outside of the tunnel as he rode past it. But was Kadaj didn't see was on the outside of the end of the tunnel where four figures getting ready to face their fate.

Reno looked at Rude as he held the bomb in his hand. "Hey partner, this thing got any bite to it?" Reno asked his partner.

"Shinra technology at its finest." Rude replied.

"Oh so you made that?" Lea asked as Rude nodded.

Rude then held out his identical bomb. "If nothing else it's flashy." Rude said.

"Oh good." Reno said.

"You love it, we know." Roxas said as he gripped on to the bomb in his hand.

"Looks like today we're clocking out early." Lea said as he looked at the bomb in his hand before he looked into the tunnel to see Cloud and Sora riding out of it and right past them. This caused Sora to look back and have a double take of them, since he was not sure what they were doing. But then when he saw Yazoo and Loz ride out, he could tell Reno and Lea where grinning, and in the blink of an eye, the six of them where covered in flames, nowhere to be seen.

"No…" Sora said tearfully.

"They are alive Sora." Cloud said as he continued to ride. "Nothing can kill those four no matter how hard we try." Sora then snickered at this before Cloud told him to hold on, because at that moment, Cloud made his motorcycle jump, just barely avoiding the flames chasing them. He then jumped onto the lower level of the highway right towards Kadaj. But before Sora could get a hit on him, Kadaj brought out his sword and blocked the attack, the two of them clashing for several moments. But then Cloud looked over to where they were going only to see the bridge ended. "Ah, Sora…" Was all Cloud could say, but it was too late and the three of them where off the side of the bridge.

They all then began to fall, Sora even falling off of Cloud's motorcycle and falling in midair. But thankfully, Sora summoned his keyblade rider and was able to use it to save himself. He then looked down to see Kadaj and Cloud had once again clashed along the hill by the bridge. But then Sora saw Kadaj's sword was inches from cutting Cloud's arm, so Cloud backed off as he and Kadaj continued to fall down the hill. Just as the two were about to make it to the bottom, Kadaj went out in front of Cloud, causing Spiky to go out of control for a brief moment, but was just enough for Kadaj to get away.

Sora then landed his rider and rode it towards Cloud. "Come on! We can't let him get away with Jenova's head!" Sora exclaimed.

Cloud then nodded. "Right." He said, but then he looked down at the place where Kadaj had almost cut him, the arm that was covered by a sleeve, to see that it now had a rip in it. "Well I guess I don't need this anymore." Cloud said as he took the sleeve and ripped it off, revealing the geostigma covering his whole arm. Sora's eyes only widened at this, seeing how much it had spread, but then ignored it since they went to go chase Kadaj once more.

* * *

**Well everyone, it looks like the end is in sight for this story. I think their will probably be around 4-5 more chapters, 7 being the most left, and really I cant believe it.**

**hey but look at the bright side, if DoC appeals to me, I just might write a Divinity II.**

**But yah know, its watching scenes like this one that really make me want a remake of FFVII to happen already. I mean, I have never playedd it before but it has always been a dream of mine and I would love to play it in HD grafics. But squarenix is all like 'oh well we arent going to make a FFVII remake until we make a game that is up to is standards.' I mean really? If thats the case then we are never going to get a remake of it -_-**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	18. Reunion

Kadaj, who was still holding Jenova's head in the box, quickly rode his motorcycle to one of the only places he could think of at the time: Aerith's church. He carelessly rode right through the doors, forcing them open, and skidded across the patch of flowers at the end of the church. "Mother!" He said happily as he looked down at the box smiling. But then Kadaj fixed his eyes on the crack in the side of the box, seeing what was inside and his happiness soon turned to sadness.

Kadaj then began to weep as he took the box and held it close to his heart. "Mother…" He said sadly. "Mother!" Kadaj then only began to weep louder and then let out a blood hurtling scream that could be heard all the way in Edge. Kadaj then heard something coming towards the church and looked at the doors. Even though there was only a crack of the door open, Kadaj saw who it was, and he was angered by the sight of them.

It was Cloud and Sora on their motorcycles.

Cloud, who was in front of Sora, then did a wheelie to slam the door open and he rode in with Sora not to far behind. But Kadaj then turned his motorcycle to face them and fired the blue energy out of his arm and towards one of the pillars holding the church up. Kadaj then rode towards the pillar and made his way on top of it, riding it up to the hole in the roof of the church where there was a ledge he parked his motorcycle on.

Cloud saw that he was not going to make it underneath the pillar so he quickly turned as hard as he could so his motorcycle went on a slant and he made it underneath, skidding on the flowers. Sora saw this a little too late however, and was force to unsummon his rider and quickly do a backflip off it so he could make it over. Sora then thankfully landed on two feet right next to Cloud's rider.

Cloud and Sora then looked up to see Kadaj getting his arm ready once more. He then fired the glowing blue energy from his arm once again, making Cloud's motorcycle flip over, forcing Cloud off, and sending Sora flying into the wall. The two of them were then surrounded in a puff of smoke and Kadaj only let out a sinister laugh.

Cloud coughed when he breathed in the smoke while Sora groaned and struggled to stand from behind thrown into the wall. As soon as the smoke faded, Sora and Cloud looked up to see Kadaj prepared to fire more energy at them. Sora and Cloud then prepared for the worst but when they looked up to see Kadaj with fear in his eyes, they were confused. The two of them then looked back to see a small pool of water with a greenish glow to it. That pool of water then danced up to the top of the church and it covered the whole top of it, like a ceiling.

The water then began to rain down on them, leaving Sora and Cloud confused. But then Sora looked over at Cloud and was completely amazed. "Cloud your arm!" Sora exclaimed. Cloud was confused by this, but then looked down at his arm to see his geostigma makes were leaving his body and floating off of him into little green glows. When the green glow faded, Cloud's arm was healed.

"The water… It heals the stigma?" Cloud asked shocked. Sora only smiled though and held his hand out to catch the water that continued to rain on them.

"Cloud, this is what Denzel, Riku and the others need! If we bring them here and they go in the water their stigma will be cured!" Sora then bent down and cupped some of the water in his hands. "Do you realize how many lives this could save?"

Cloud then nodded. "You're right, and we will bring everyone here, but first we need to handle him." Cloud said as he pointed up at the ledge Kadaj was on, and he was now gone. Cloud then walked over to his motorcycle and fixed it up right. "Come on, he couldn't have gotten that far away." Cloud said as Sora nodded and summoned his keyblade rider and they rode off to find Kadaj.

Cloud was the one that lead the way of course, since Sora did not know his way around this place, and it only took a few minutes before they found Kadaj. He appeared to be waiting for them at the building in the center of what used to be Midgar on a higher part of the broken building. Cloud then quickly acted and put his whole sword together while Sora summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance.

Cloud and Sora then looked up at Kadaj. "Brother, Sora, I am with her at last!" Kadaj said happily.

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud asked the remnant, who only snickered before he looked down at the box in his hand.

"Mother's going to tell me." Kadaj said.

Sora then took a step forward. "I guess a remnant wouldn't really know." Sora said with an attitude in his voice.

**(Jenova – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Kadaj then sent a death glare to the two heroes down below. "So what if I'm just a puppet," Kadaj then took his arm and prepared the blue energy once more. "Once upon a time, you two were too!"

Kadaj then fired the energy from his hand and fired it right at the two, splitting into several balls of energy when it got closer to them. Sora then jumped out in front of Cloud and blocked the blows with his keyblade, sending them back at Kadaj, but unfortunately, he avoided them. Cloud then jumped at Kadaj, with his sword raised high in the air, trying to bring it down on Kadaj, but he blocked it and they had a heated battle in the air. Cloud did eventually land on the ground, right next to where Sora now was, and sent Kadaj flying backwards, the remnant forcing to skid on the ground and just barely stay standing.

Kadaj then ran at the two again, trying to hit both of them at the same time, but Cloud blocked the blow. Apparently, Kadaj must have thought he had a sword as long as Sephiroth's because if he thought he was going to knock both Sora and Cloud down with his sword, he had another thing coming. The three of them then continued to try and throw attacks on each other, most of the time them all being blocked on both sides. But Sora then took a step back before he ran towards Kadaj again, but Kadaj once again jumped into the air, avoiding the blow. Sora then looked up to see Kadaj standing on a higher piece of land as he continued to jump higher and higher. Cloud then was the first to jump after him, but Sora did follow right behind.

As soon as Cloud saw Kadaj, he tried to bring his sword down on him once more, but Kadaj once again avoided. Sora then appeared from behind Cloud and tried to hit Kadaj, but the remnant continued to block or move out of the way. Sora and Cloud then tried to attack Kadaj at the same time, but Kadaj brought his sword up to block both of them. The three of them were then face to face, but then Kadaj let out a gasp before he jumped back. Cloud then turned his head slightly to see Cid's ship riding towards them, sending smoke flying through the air.

Inside Cid's ship, Yuffie was looking out the window with the colorful balls of energy in her arms. "Cloud! We brought you materia!" She said happily, but then Cid's ship took a sudden jerk forward, and Yuffie was not the only one not pleased.

"Hey watch it!" Namine said angrily.

"Yo Cid, park this ship!" Barrett said with a deep tone.

"Shut up! If you want off then jump! Get off my back!" Cid said with attitude.

Riku then took a step forward with Xion at his side. "You know Cloud and Sora can handle this alone." He said.

"Huh?" Namine said shocked.

"He's right you know." Aerith said with that happy tone in her voice.

"Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth in some kind of larva form." Vincent said.

"What?!" Xion, Namine and Yuffie said in horror.

"You mean he is an insect?!" Xion said shocked.

"Lassie, shut your mouth!" Cait Sith said as he slammed his hands down on Red's head.

"So the punk is going to become Sephiroth." Cid said.

"Zack, you know Cloud more than anyone, do you think he knows about Kadaj?" Tifa asked with Kairi by her side.

Zack only looked out at the battle below them. "One would think." Zack said.

Kairi then looked at Riku. "And what about Sora?" Kairi asked him, even though she basically already knew the answer.

"Well I don't think Sora would have figured it out as fast as Cloud, but he should have caught on by now." Riku said as he gripped Xion's hand.

"He should have figured it out by now." Aerith continued.

"Then you're both right; it's their fight now." Kairi said.

"I don't get it, why can't we help out?" Namine asked.

"This is man talk." Cid said as he steered the ship.

"Cid, you're such a sexist!" Yuffie exclaimed angrily.

"I said shut your mouth!" Cait Sith said once again.

"Trust me, men don't get it either." Barrett said.

"Three months ago, think about the strength we all had when we fought that Keyblade War. It hasn't been that long, but already that feeling is gone." Tifa then looked down at Cloud and Sora fighting Kadaj. "But Cloud and Sora, I think they found that feeling again."

"But me, Red, and Cait weren't there." Barrett said.

"You're right, but all worlds were a part of it, all of them were in danger and that makes them a part of that war." Kairi continued.

Xion then huffed. "They got ten minutes." She said.

"Cloud and Sora sure are a royal pain in the ass, like always." Zack said as Yuffie and Aerith nodded in agreement.

"Cloud is Cloud." Tifa said.

"And Sora is Sora." Kairi said as the battle below them continued.

Cloud had lost his sword while he was fighting Kadaj and it had stuck into the side of the broken building. So he then jumped up and grabbed it while pulling it out and landing on the edge of the building. Cloud then felt the wind from Cid's ship leave, and he grinned at this before going over to fight Kadaj again. He saw Sora fighting Kadaj off at the top of the building, trying to throw him back, but Kadaj continued to block. Kadaj then threw Sora back into the air, but Cloud then jumped behind Sora and placed his sword out as a landing platform in midair. Cloud then pushed on his sword, sending Sora flying towards Kadaj with full force. They continued to clash and then Sora managed to push him back. Kadaj then sent him a death glare as Sora looked over to see Cloud getting ready to attack but then Kadaj jumped in the air and tried to bring his sword down on them. But then Cloud took his sword, twirled it with his hand, and it began to glow a bright blue color. Kadaj was now about to come down on them, but Cloud brought his sword out just in time to push Kadaj back, off the side of the building, with his sword going flying. **(End Jenova)**

Kadaj then grabbed on to the side of the building, just barely being able to hold on to the box that contained Jenova's head and the side. He then turned his head slightly to see his sword fall to the ground and then looked back up and gasped to see Cloud and Sora pointing their weapons at him on the ledge. Kadaj then let out a groan before he then threw the box right at the two, Cloud hitting it with his sword, forcing it to break open.

Cloud realized to late when he saw what he did; the box was now open in midair and Jenova's head was freed. Kadaj then took his hands and pushed the ledge towards the box, gabbing on to it and holding it in air. As Kadaj began to fall, Sora and Cloud only let out a gasp. "My reunion, I beat you two are dying to watch." Kadaj said evilly.

Cloud felt stupid; it was his fault the box was open; it was his fault Kadaj had the head! So quickly, without even thinking, Cloud jumped off the side of the side of the building, trying to catch up to Kadaj. "Cloud wait!" Sora exclaimed, but it was too late.

Kadaj then crammed the head into his chest as he let out a loud scream. But those screams then stopped when Kadaj came closer to the ground and he landed on his feet calmly. Then what looked like Kadaj's sword appeared in his hands and he held it up just in time to block Cloud's blow. The blow made by Cloud was so strong Kadaj left dents in the platform he was standing on and they were covered in a fog of smoke. Sora was confused by how Kadaj didn't die, but it was when the sword he was holding grew an extra few feet and he looked completely different. Sora did not want to believe it, he couldn't, but when the man said these words, Sora and Cloud's blood ran cold.

"Good to see you, Cloud, Sora."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH!**

**Yes, and I am also leaving you on a CLIFFHANGER! Aint I evil?**

**Okay well I am sure you all know who that is but trust me, the fight they are about to have will have a HUGE, MEGA, UNEXPECTED, SHOCKING, SUPER DUPER, HUGE! twist! So please keep posted until it is updated! Which will hopefully be tommorow!**

**Oh and I am sorry for all my KHIV:OotD fans who are waiting for an update, I am suffering from a case of writers block and I decided until I think of an idea i will update this story.**

**So anyway, PLEASE R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	19. One Winged Angel

**(One Winged Angel – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete) **As soon as Cloud made eye contact with Sephiroth, the silver haired swordsman let out a grin that Cloud would never forget. Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth then pushed him back into the air, sending Spiky flying so high that he was near the top of the building. Thankfully however, Sora was there to catch Cloud just in time, grabbing him by the hand. Sora then quickly threw Cloud up over him onto the higher part of the building before he jumped right after Cloud.

As soon as Cloud and Sora where on the higher platform, Sephiroth had landed gracefully not too far away from them, and looked directly at Cloud. "Your geostigma is gone." Sephiroth then turned to see Sora. "And you're still alive even after Xehanort's attempt to destroy you… That's too bad." Sephiroth said, referring to both Sora and Cloud.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud asked.

"The last thoughts of Geostigma's death... those remnants will join the lifestream and girdle the world; choking it; corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel; just as Mother did long ago." Sephiroth said as he brought his hand up and snapped his fingers, making the clouds above them turn pitch black. "Then one day we'll find a new world and on its soil we'll create a shining future."

"What about this world?" Sora asked as he and Cloud stood in their battle stances instantly, weapons in hand.

"Well, that's up to you two; Cloud, Sora." Sephiroth said as he drew his Masamune. And in the blink of an eye, the two charged at the One Winged Angel.

…

Down below on Edge, the people began to panic when they saw the clouds change colors so fast. Shortly after, a puffy black smoke came down from the sky and surrounded the Shinra building, startling them even more. Little did they know that a battle no one would forget was taking place on the Shinra building not too far away from them.

In the house part of Seventh Heaven, Marlene and Denzel where watching the clouds changing color, knowing that this was because some of the people they loved where involved. Marlene then looked at Denzel, who placed his hand on his head from the pain the geostigma was causing him.

Suddenly Marlene felt a sudden, urging feeling in her, as if some presence was near her. She was not familiar with this presence, but she had a feeling she knew whom the presence belonged to.

"Is it _him_?" She asked herself as she looked up, waiting for an answer that would never come.

…

Back on top of the Shinra building in Midgar, Sora and Cloud where fighting back and forth with Sephiroth in the air, trying to land a move on each other that seemed to never come. Sephiroth managed somehow to push both of them back however, and they flew downwards while still remaining airborne. Cloud and Sora then looked around, seeing Sephiroth had vanished, but then out of the corner of Sora's eye, he saw the sliver haired swordsman flying towards them. "Cloud, look out!" Sora said as he used his keyblade to push Cloud out of the way. Sephiroth then came flying towards Sora, who was just able to bring his keyblade up to take most of the damage, but Sora was pushed so hard back that he went flying and then rammed into a building, going through the walls and to the inside.

As soon as Sora landed on the inside of the building, he prepared once again in his battle stance. He then looked out to see Sephiroth flip through the air and come towards him, running to him with his long sword. Sora prepared for this though and brought his keyblade out to block the blow. Sora then jumped back and landed on a wall in what looked like a hallway of the building with Sephiroth once again right behind him. He and Sephiroth then clashed weapons repeatedly, jumping on the walls of the hallway to try to get angles on each other, creating sparks. Then for a split second, Sora lost sight of Sephiroth and was searching for him desperately. Sora then finally spotted him trying to slice him in half with his Masamune, but instead Sora jumped out of the way and Sephiroth instead sliced through the beams holding the hallway together. Their weapons then clashed once more and this time, Sora and the One Winged Angel where face to face. "Oh, where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth asked rather amused.

Sora then let out a growl. "I'm not about to tell you!" Sora exclaimed as he then push Sephiroth's weapon back, sending him into the ceiling, right through it. Sora then jumped through the hole Sephiroth made for him and out into the lighter area (since it wasn't completely bright due to the clouds). Sora then looked to his side to see Cloud had jumped over to him with a worried expression on his face, most likely worried that Sephiroth hurt him. But Cloud did not have time to make sure Sora was alright since the two of them then looked out in front of them to see a huge, flaming chunk of building falling and coming towards them. Cloud then grabbed on to the back of Sora's shirt and pulled him away from the building to safety.

As soon as they landed however, Sephiroth then reappeared and clashed his sword with Cloud's. After fighting for a few brief moments, Cloud jumped up into the air, which was Sora's signal to get out of the way. Sora jumped out of the way just in time as Cloud came down, his sword leaving three huge slashes in the ground. But the two of them then took a double look to see that Sephiroth was not there. They then looked up and on a higher part of the building, looking down upon then and laughing under his breath. They then saw Sephiroth take his sword and cut through the building he was standing on, and it was sent flying towards them. Cloud and Sora then jumped back as fast as they could, thankfully avoiding that building, but Sephiroth chased right after them and they all clashed in the air once more.

Cloud and Sora then landed on a part of the building quickly, trying to avoid Sephiroth. But the One Winged Angel once again went behind Cloud and tried to attack him. As Cloud prepared to block that blow, Sora came from the other side trying to hit Sephiroth. But then Sephiroth took his sword to block Cloud's and he then took his free hand to grab on to Sora's keyblade, blocking that blow as well. Sephiroth then jumped high into the air with Sora and Cloud jumping right after him. Sephiroth then looked down on them. "I thought of an even better present for you." Sephiroth said as he sliced through a part of the building, trying to hit Cloud and Sora with it but Cloud sliced right through it, allowing them both a path to the Masamune wielder. Cloud and Sora then got to Sephiroth once again, trying to attack him but they had no chance. "Shall I destroy you with the power of darkness?"

Just then Sephiroth pushed Sora and Cloud back, making them spiral out of control and towards a lower part of the flaming building below them. Cloud was able to react however and impale his sword in the wall and be able to stand on it. Sora was not as fast though, and Cloud was force to quickly grab onto his hand, just in time too before he fell to the ground. Cloud and Sora then looked up to see Sephiroth looking down on them, standing on a higher part of the building. "On your knees, I want you to _beg_ for forgiveness." Sephiroth said as he then held his hands out to his side and instantly, the buildings above him began to collapse. As they saw this, Sephiroth took his sword and cut them so they wouldn't hit him, sending them flying. Cloud then quickly gripped on to Sora's hand and threw him into the air.

"Go!" Cloud exclaimed as Sora flew into the air, the keyblade master beginning to cut through building to them. Sora then briefly looked down to Cloud, who separated his sword into two pieces and jumped up as well, now close to Sora and began to cut the buildings as well. Sora and Cloud where then about to cut through another part of the building but then it was cut in half for them, by Sephiroth. He then came flying towards the two, trying to once again hit them with his sword. The three of them then landed on a piece of the falling building and continued to fight, weapons blazing. The building then began to break, so all three of them jumped into the air and continued to clashed their weapons, jumping between many of the buildings to try and get an angle on each other, much like Sora and Sephiroth in the hallway. The three of them then landed on two pieces of the falling building, Sora and Cloud on one, Sephiroth on the other. The buildings then began to spiral out of control, but that did not stop them trying to attack each other even though they were mostly blocking or countering.

Cloud then looked down to see that the buildings where getting close to the bottom of the rubble, which could mean they could all be in trouble. He knew that he would not have time to save all of them at that moment, so he quickly took Sora's free hand, made the keyblade master tap on the armor guard of his shoulder, which then appeared on Sora. Cloud then took his sword, turned it so it would be on the side, and pushed Sora upwards on his back, sending the keyblade master flying. Sora was completely caught off guard by this; Cloud _saved _his life. Sora did not have time to think about that however since he was about to run into a building that was still falling. Sora then had little time to react and just barely got his keyblade out to slice through the building. Sora's armor unsummoned itself as he hit the building, and Sora then looked back to see the buildings hit the ground, with Sephiroth and Cloud nowhere in sight. At that moment, he feared for Cloud's life, but also feared for his own since Sephiroth could be anywhere.

Sora then flew up and hit the top of one piece of the building hard, losing his breath for a short time period before finding it again. He then slowly got up, but then was forced to stand up quicker since Sephiroth once again appeared behind him. He and Sephiroth clashed weapons, being face to face with each other before Sephiroth pushed him back and Sora rolled on the ground. Sephiroth then tried to attack Sora again, and this time Sora was just able to bring his keyblade up to avoid any damage to him, but was not able to keep standing since he was sent flying backwards into a wall. Sora couldn't take it anymore at that moment, and he suddenly felt a strong surge of power got through his body and out his keyblade. He knew what was happening, his light was entering his keyblade just like he and Mickey did not too long ago.

Sora then got up and ran towards Sephiroth at full speed, trying to attack him with this new found light. The first blow Sephiroth blocked, the second and third one as well, but then Sora was able to bring his keyblade down to pin it on the ground. Sora then quickly jumped up in the air, trying to get Sephiroth airborne. But Sephiroth then let out a grin that could scare anyone, and he brought his sword up and impaled it through Sora's chest. Sora then let out a groan as he felt the sword go through the other side of his body. At that moment, Sora did not know what do to. "Is this the pain you felt before, Sora?" Sephiroth asked. Sora knew what he was referring to, he was referring to the time at the Olympus Coliseum when he fought Sephiroth and this very thing happened. But that was when he was with his friends to cheer him on, this time, he was alone. "Let me remind you…" Sephiroth continued. Sora knew what was coming next, but before that could happen…

"NO!" A voice exclaimed as Sora suddenly felt the sword leave his body and he hit the ground. Sora then opened his eyes to see Cloud, who seemed unharmed, rammed into Sephiroth with his sword, freeing Sora. Sora then slowly tried to inch his body away from Cloud and Sephiroth, who were still clashing swords. The Keyblade Master was then able to push his back up against a piece of the broken building with a smooth edge, so it wouldn't harm him even more. Sora then looked to see Sephiroth and Cloud fighting, and then was horrified to see Sephiroth knock Cloud's sword out of the way, falling off the side off the building. Cloud, now weaponless, thought he was doomed, but then something unexpecting happened, Sephiroth threw his hand out, showing his pure black wing, and he then vanished in a flash of feathers.

Sephiroth then reappeared in front of Sora, who was still sitting and leaning his back against the part of the building. "Tell me what you cherish most Cloud, is it your friends?" Sephiroth then quickly took his sword and sliced it across Sora's face, leaving a cut on it. Sora only watched Cloud's face as it turned to horror. "Let me have the honor of taking them away." Cloud only looked right into Sora's eyes, who was struggling to keep them open. He then looked down at his keyblade, which he managed to grip onto this whole time, and then looked at Cloud's weaponless hand. It was then when he got the idea.

_Can he do it?_ Sora thought. He knew that Cloud was strong enough, but he was not sure if _it _would accept him. Keyblades have always been picky with their owners, and it was Cloud's past that made Sora scared that it wouldn't accept him. But then he remembered what Cloud did for him, for others. He sacrificed himself countless times to save to save any of his friends: Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, Sora himself, everyone. And even though Cloud did have a past with darkness, Sora knew it was his best beat.

Sora then took his hand with his keyblade and pointed it towards Cloud. "I _know_ you can do this." Sora said to Cloud from the distance. Sora then used all the strength he had, and threw his keyblade at Cloud. Cloud and Sephiroth were shocked when the keyblade left Sora's hand and came flying past the One Winged Angel towards Cloud. As the keyblade came closer to Cloud, he took his hand out to catch the keyblade, even though he was expecting it to leave his hand as soon as it made it to him. But when Cloud gripped onto the keyblade something completely unexpecting happened. The keyblade was covered in a bright light, and when the light faded, it wasn't the Kingdom Key anymore…

It was Fenrir.

Cloud was just as shocked as Sephiroth as he looked at the keyblade in his hand. "Impossible." Sephiroth said, backing away from Sora instantly. Cloud then looked at Sora, who was casting cure on himself multiple times, before he looked at Sephiroth. Cloud then gripped onto _his_ keyblade and ran towards Sephiroth, who quickly jumped back and jumped on a wall into the air. Cloud then shortly followed.

"I pity you; you just don't get it at all!" Cloud and Sephiroth then flew higher into the air. "There isn't a thing I don't cherish! But I cherish my friends more then I pity you!" Cloud then flew towards Sephiroth, clashing weapons with him instantly. He then entered Omnislash Version 5 and began glowing that bright blue color that came with it. He then disappaered countless times around Sephiroth, only to reappear and slice him off guard. Cloud then looked down to see Sora had gotten up and nodded at Spiky, who only nodded back. Cloud then went down on the ground as the keyblade left his hand and Sora summoned it instead, turing back to Kingdom Key. Sora then pulled the keyblade back and brought it forward, firing a blast of light at the tip of the keyblade with went right through Sephiroth and ended the battle there. **(End One Winged Angel)**

Cloud then looked up at Sephiroth. "Stay where you belong…" Cloud started as Sora finsihed.

"In our memories!"

* * *

**BOO YAH! WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT EPIC TWIST?! SUPRISED YAH DIDNT IT! **

**This was defintily one of my personaly favorite chatpers I have ever wrote, even thought it took FOREVER to finsh! I think I started writing this like what... three hours ago? But it was worth it.**

**New curious poll up on my profile if you wouldnt mind voting!**

**Oh and that part up there when Sora wsa talking about Sephiroth implaing him at the Olympus Coliseum, that was in KH-Hardcorefan4483's story called The Shadow Champion of Coliseum, which he owns. I only simply made a reference to it, nothing else. (Good story by the way, recommend you read that)**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter! (Which could possibly be THE LAST!)**


	20. After the Battle

As soon as those words left Sora's mouth, Sephiroth looked down at the two. "I will never… Be a memory." He said as his black wing covered him and he vanished, only leaving the weak Kadaj to fall from where Sephiroth once was.

Kadaj then got on his hands and knees and looked at Sora and Cloud, who were prepared to fight him. Kadaj then ran right at them but only to weakly swing his sword at them and fall to the ground. Luckily, Cloud was there to catch him before he hit the ground. "Brother…" Kadaj said weakly.

"_Kadaj?"_ A voice only Kadaj could hear said.

"Who's there?" Kadaj asked. Sora and Cloud looked at him confused, not knowing who Kadaj was speaking to but didn't say anything. Kadaj then felt something wet fall on his face and looked up to see it was raining.

"_You don't have to hang on any longer."_ The voice said.

"…Mother… Is that…?" Kadaj asked.

"_I'm far from it, trust me, but everyone is waiting, even her, if you're ready."_ The voice said. A tear then fell from Kadaj's eye as he nodded. Kadaj then lifted his hand and began to smile. It then looked like Kadaj's hand wrapped around another, even though nothing was there according to Sora and Cloud. Kadaj then began to be lifted up and his hand began to disappear into a green light, following the rest of his body.

Cloud then stood next to Sora as Kadaj's remains began to blow away with the wind.

…

Down below, Elena and Tseng where helping the weak Reno, Lea, Rude, and Roxas walk towards Rufus. Elena was only helping Lea, while Tseng was helping Roxas and Reno while Rude walked, since he was strong enough. "See? I knew nothing could destroy you four." Elena said as she made sure Lea could stand.

Lea then looked at Elena right in the eyes for the first time. "Woah…" Lea started.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing… I just noticed what beautiful eyes you have…" Lea said. Roxas, who was now standing with the help of Tseng, only laughed at this. He should have expected this from Lea, since he always seemed to be a ladies man. But really this time, Roxas could tell Lea really liked her.

Elena then began to blush but they were then interrupted when they felt rain fall down upon them. Elena held her hand out to catch some of the rain in it, but Reno interrupted her doing so.

"Boss, look at you're stigma!" Reno said. Rufus then looked down at his arm, which was where most of his stigma was, and it began to vanish from his body.

"It's vanishing…" Roxas said.

"How is that possible?" Tseng asked out loud.

Rude then looked over at the top of the Shinra building. Even though it was far away, he could tell what events have taken place. "I think this is a sign that we won this battle." Rude said.

All of the Turks and their leader then looked towards the Shinra building, knowing that the heroes have defeated that remnant once and for all.

…

Everyone in the hovercraft was cheering from the air as they saw the battle finish. "Oh yeah we rock!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"What did I tell you fools?" Barrett added.

"I knew nothing could stop those two!" Namine said.

"That's me boy Cloud!" Cait Sith said.

"Yeah Sora!" Xion said.

"A little push is all they needed, that's all!" Kairi exclaimed. She then looked over at Tifa, who was walking up to Aerith.

"You did this, didn't you?" She asked.

"Did what?" Aerith asked as she gripped Zack's hand.

"The rain? There is only one person I know who can summon rain like that: you." Tifa said.

Aerith only laughed at this comment. "I figured you would be the one accusing me of this." She said, "But it wasn't me, I promise."

"She's telling the truth you know," Zack said.

"But if you didn't summon the rain, then who…?" Tifa asked as she looked back down at Sora and Cloud standing in the rain.

Back on the ground, Sora looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and let himself bathe in the rain. Cloud the also began to look up at it as well, looking directly at the hovercraft, thankful that it was all over.

But when Cloud heard the sound of a gunshot and saw Sora fall over, he knew everything was not alright.

Sora just barely was able to put his hand on the ground to stoop himself from falling on the ground face first. He was shot by a bullet, right in the area where Sephiroth's sword had entered his body. Cloud then quickly turned around to see who had struck his friend and was not surprised by what he saw: it was Loz and Yazoo.

"We'll… go together." Yazoo said. This statement shocked Sora, since he said those exact words to Riku when they were in the Realm of Darkness together.

"Together we'll play…" Loz said. Cloud looked around for his sword but then remembered that were ever it was, it was gone. He knew that he could wield the keyblade now, but he didn't know how to summon it; really the only reason he held it before was because Sora threw it to him, so he didn't know how to. Cloud then knew he was in trouble then if Sora did not get up.

Cloud then looked down to see Kadaj's sword lying on the ground. It was small and not as heavy as his fusion sword, but he knew he had to make the best of it. He then bent down to Sora and helped him stand up by putting Sora's arm around his shoulder. As soon as Sora was standing on his own, he summoned his keyblade, even though he was struggling to stand.

"Do you think you can handle these two?" Cloud asked Sora.

Sora, as weak as he was, chuckled at this comment. "Well, it might be tough if one more shows up." He replied.

"Then that will be the one I have to take care of." Cloud said as he nodded at Sora, who nodded back. The two of them the charged at the remaining remnants, weapons raised even though they both were so weak. Loz and Yazoo then brought their hands out, which where glowing blue that was mixing with the green lights radiating off of them, like how Kadaj faded.

And as soon as Cloud and Sora jumped at the two, a huge explosion engulfed all four of them.

The group from the hovercraft watched in horror as their friends vanished in the explosion. "Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran towards the glass of the hovercraft.

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi both exclaimed in unison with their friend know where to be seen.

…

Down below inside Seventh Heaven, Denzel and Marlene watched the explosion from the distance. "He'll come back, he said he would." Denzel said, even though he was so worried.

Right at that moment, Denzel and Marlene heard the phone ringing from downstairs. On instinct, the children rang down to the bar area and tried to answer the phone. Denzel was the first to make it to the phone however, and he held it up to his ear. Denzel's frown the turned to a smile as he hung the phone up. "Let's go!" Denzel said

"Yeah!" Marlene said as the two intertwined hands and they ran out the door. Marlene did not know who was on the phone, but she knew that she had to trust Denzel. When they got outside, they were not the only ones running in their direction, several groups of children were running with them, including the Moogle girl that Denzel talked to on more than one occasion. As soon as Marlene saw her, she held out her hand to her and the girl smiled and happily took it.

The children then ran past the area where the Turks and Rufus were, who looked at them confused. "What would you suppose they are up to?" Roxas asked. Before anyone could answer though, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng's phones began to rang, which they then answered.

Rufus only snickered and then hung up his phone. "Gentlemen, lady, I believe we should follow those children to our destination. " Rufus said as the Turks then nodded.

Before Elena could go though, Lea stopped her. "May I?" Lea said as he held out his hand to her, just like how the children were holding hands below.

Elena then let out a giggle. "You may." She said as she intertwined her hand with Lea's and they ran off.

"Is he always like this?" Reno asked Roxas.

"Most of the time, but I have never seen him ask this serious before." Roxas said as he then shrugged his shoulders and he, Reno, Rude, and Tseng, who was pushing Rufus, followed.

Back in the hovercraft, Tifa looked around confused as everyone's, except for Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Red, Cait and Vincent respectively, phones began to ring. And when all of them answered it, there faces where shocked.

"That voice… We know that voice!" Yuffie said.

Tifa was shocked at the voice she hear though her phone and quickly threw it over at Riku. "You four would know that voice better than anyone, quick listen!" Tifa said. Riku was shocked by this, since it really must have been someone the four of them knew, and he held it to his ear. He did not catch everything that the voice said since the call almost ended, but he clearly heard the last simple words through the phone.

"…Go to the church…" And whoever it was on the other line hung up.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter was soooooooo jumpy. and it definitly wasnt my favorite, but the next chapter (the last one) will be bette, promise.**

**And yes, Ik know I added some LeaxElena fluff. I dont know why there is not a fanfic about them or even if that pairing exisits, but I just envented it know and I honestly loooove it.**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	21. On the Way to a Smile

Sora felt as if he was being lifted in the air, just floating in a large area that was bright, which he could tell even though his eyes were closed. Sora then slowly began to open his eyes to see he was in a bright white area. He turned his head slightly to see that Cloud was floating next to him, but he ever so slowly began to drift away.

"Cloud…" Sora said weakly as he took his hand and tried to catch Cloud so he wouldn't leave, but he was too weak to get to him in time. Sora then was too weak to keep his eyes open any longer, and they once again closed.

After an unknown period of time went by, Sora suddenly felt a presence over him, nearly touching his head but it stopped. "…Mother…? Sora asked whatever it was.

"Far from it kid," the voice said. Sora knew he had heard the voice before, but he was so weak that he could barely hear a thing. "I would be going against the master's orders by a long shot, but since when did I ever listen to anyone?"

Sora then felt like he was falling into something, and before the keyblade master knew it, he felt something on his body from his shoulder to half way down his back. Sora then opened his eyes and felt water around him, and what was touching him before where the hands of children.

**(Cloud Smiles – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete) **As soon as Sora was standing, he looked around to see he was in the church, and looked down to see he was standing in a pool of water. He then looked behind him to see Cloud standing back to back with him, and smiled upon seeing this, since he did think they were dead after all. He then looked at one of the children, who was none other than the Moogle girl.

"It's like the voice said, wait here and Cloud and Sora will come back." She said.

"Welcome back." A voice said that Sora knew better than anyone. He then looked over and saw everyone: Kairi, Riku, Namine, Xion, Tifa, Barrett, Vincent, Yuffie, Red, Cait, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Zack, Marlene (who was standing next to her father), Denzel, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Roxas, Tseng, Elena, and Lea, who was every close to Elena at this moment.

Sora only smiled at them. "We're back," he said.

"And we are here to stay this time." Cloud said.

Red then stepped forward. "There are still children with the stigma." He said, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah," Cloud said as he then looked at Denzel, who looked nervous, but Tifa was there to comfort him.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up." Tifa said as Denzel then nodded. Sora then moved to the edge of the pool of water as Cloud stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Come on, I'm here." Cloud said as Denzel smiled.

"It's okay." Tifa said as Denzel nodded and stepped forward. Cloud picked him up and placed him in the water, carrying him not to far away. Cloud then took his hands and cupped a handful of the water in his hands. He then took his hands and put it over Denzel's head, letting go of the water and letting it poor on his head.

Denzel placed his hands on his head in shock, but when he felt all the pain from his head leave his body and vanish into green lights, he laughed and turned too looked at everyone happily. And in the blink of an eye, all the children with the geostigma jumped into the water and ran to Cloud, begging him to cure then as well.

Riku then stood on the land outside of the pool of water. "So are you going to be like Cloud and ever so gentility help me cure my stigma?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora laughed as he held his hand out to Riku, who only snickered at this. But as soon as he felt Riku's hand in his, Sora pulled Riku into the water, causing him to fall in face first. Sora only laughed at this so hard that his stomach hurt, but Riku wasn't laughing.

"Hey not cool!" He said as he shook his head, making all the water from his hair fly out. But Riku then looked down to see his stigma, which was all the way up to his shoulder now, vanish from his arm and turn into green lights that vanished instantly.

"I beat you it's cool now huh?" Sora laughed, and as much as Riku was trying to hide his smile, he began to laugh as well. Sora and Riku then stood in the water, looking over at the children surrounding Cloud, all laughing and glad to be cured from their stigma. Cloud then turned around however, and saw something on the wall at the end of the church.

"Sora, look." Cloud said. Sora looked at him confused, but then walked over to Cloud, avoiding the children surrounding Cloud. He looked over to where Cloud was looking at and saw a small keyhole on the wall.

"The keyhole to this world…" Sora said, drifting off.

"You said that if you lock a world's keyhole, the world would be safe from the darkness right? Would you please protect this world by doing so?" Cloud asked. Sora only laughed at this, which confused Cloud.

"I don't need to lock it for you." Sora said. Cloud looked at him confused, but he then remembered what happened right before the explosion. "You can do it, I know you can."

Cloud nodded at Sora and then held out his hand, trying to focus all his attention on his hand. At first, Cloud thought it would never come, but when he opened his eyes and saw the flash of light in his hands, he knew he had summoned _his_ keyblade.

"WHAT?!" "WOAH!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time as they saw the Fenrir keyblade appear in Cloud's hand. Their eyes where all widened as Cloud then pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light then shot out of it, heading towards the keyhole. And in another flash of light, the keyhole vanished and the world was safe from the darkness.

Cloud then unsummoned his keyblade and turned to face the group. "Cloud… how?" Tifa asked.

Cloud snickered. "I guess the keyblade isn't as picky as they say it is." Cloud joked, "I mean if it picked Lea I think it's pretty obvious."

Everyone laughed, including Lea who did not yet catch on to the joke but then caught on. "HEY!" He said angrily, which only made everyone laugh harder.

"Oh, sorry Cloud had to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend Lea." Roxas said which made both Elena and Lea's face turn the darkness red.

"We are dating… yet." Elena said playfully as she stood next to Lea, who only snickered at this.

"Instead of arguing about this, how about we cure these kids of the disease they have had long enough?" Cloud suggested.

Almost on instinct, Tifa jumped in the water. "Sounds like a great idea!" She said. Shortly after that, everyone, except for Rufus, Tseng, Red and Cait respectively, jumped in the water. They then traveled to as many children as they could, curing them happily. Sora only smiled at the sight; he was glad that the horrible events that had taken place over these three months brought this whole world together. Sora only looked at everyone, moving his eyes as he stood in the center of the pool of water.

But his eyes stopped at the entrance to the church when he saw an all too familiar figure walking towards the doorway.

He was still wearing his red robe, his arm was still in a sling, his hair was still jet black. But what really proved to Sora that it was him was that he still had his sword over his shoulder. It was Auron.

Sora watched shocked as he saw Auron make it to the end of the doorway. He was dead, that is what Phil said, that he went back to the underworld. He wasn't alive, but he was still there. And that meant the world to Sora.

Auron walked to the edge of the doorway where another figure was waiting for him. This time, Sora did not recognize the person, but he did seem familiar to him. He was wearing a SOLIDER uniform similar to his and Zack's, and he had black hair that went down to his shoulders. Sora then looked at him again and had to take a second look since he swore he saw the person had a huge white wing on his back, but then saw that he actually did have a wing on his back.

Sora knew who that person was to when he saw the wing. Zack had told him countless stories about him, his name was Angeal Hewley, and he was supposed to be dead too.

Sora looked at the two in the doorway in disbelief. He then saw Auron turn around to face him. "See? Everything is alright as long as you have you're _guardian_ angel with you." Auron said.

He then began to walk way, heading toward the light that was on the outside of the doorway. Sora looked over at Angeal, who waved his hand at Sora. "Make sure you say hey to Zack for me kid." Angeal said as he and Auron then walked through the doorway, gone in the flash of light.

Sora only looked at the doorway shocked. He did not believe that just happened, but he was glad he did. Sora then let out the lightest smile, happy that he was able to see his friends once again.

**(End Cloud Smiles) **But then Sora's smile turned into a black expression. _They didn't bring the rain…_ Sora realized. He _knew_ they didn't bring the rain, he would have known they brought the rain when he saw them, but he didn't. _They weren't the ones that brought Cloud and I back either…_ Sora realized once again as he drifted into thought with the question that would stick in his mind forever…

_But if they didn't bring the rain or bring us back… Who did?_

…

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Namine and Xion where getting ready to leave Edge, summoning their keyblade riders and armor (except for Xion respectively). All the children where finally healed of their stigma and the darkness could not harm the world anymore, so the keyblade masters had finally did what they came here for: restore the world.

Mostly everyone was talking with each other, saying their goodbyes: Namine and Xion were saying goodbye to Cid, Yuffie, Red and Cait, Marlene and Barrett, Sora, Riku, and Kairi where saying goodbye to Zack, Aerith, Cloud, Denzel, Tifa, and Vincent, Roxas was saying goodbye to the Turks and their leader, while Lea was saying goodbye to Elena.

"Will I ever see you again?" Elena asked.

"Why would you ask something like that? Of course we will." Lea replied.

"You promise?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I know that if it is really meant to be, our hearts will bring us together again." Lea replied as he let out a smile. Elena only giggled at this as she then stood on her toes and kissed Lea lightly on the cheek, which made him blush.

Sora only rolled his eyes as the two, since he was watching them out of the corner of his eyes. But he then focused his attention back on the people he was saying goodbye to. "Well, that was an adventure huh?" Riku said.

"You got that right." Aerith said.

"I think that was enough adventuring for week though." Zack joked.

"One week? More like one year." Kairi added.

"Sora," Cloud said as the spiky haired keyblade master turned his head. "Thank you."

"It's fine." Sora said.

"No, I owe you everything; you helped me find myself again. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have defeated Sephiroth, these children wouldn't ha e survived the geostigma, and most importantly, I would have never have discovered what amazing friends and family members I have." Cloud said.

"Does this mean you aren't going to leave again?" Tifa asked.

"Of course I'm not going to leave, ever again." Cloud said, "Besides, I have a girlfriend and son I need to look after."

Denzel only perked up at this. "If you want me to of course." Cloud said to the boy.

"Yeah I want you to!" Denzel said happily as Cloud directed his attention back to Sora.

"Really, thank you." Cloud said.

Sora opened his mouth, as if he was about to say he didn't need to be thanked again, but Vincent stopped him. "You know how rare 'Cloud thank yous' are? Just be thankful for it." Vincent said, causing the group to laugh.

"Sora, it looks like we are ready to go." Xion said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sora said.

"Yeah, for now." Cloud said as Sora nodded and all the keyblade wielders jumped on their riders, with Xion riding on the back of Roxas's. Sora and the rest of the gang then gave one last wave to the Edge residents before riding off into the sky, happy to go home.

_Sometime later, the picture frame containing the photo of Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene was replaced by something much greater. Somehow, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Lea, Elena, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Rufus, Barrett, Cait, Red, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Aerith and Zack have all made it into the new picture sitting on Cloud's desk. And unlike the first, Cloud, Marlene, Denzel and Tifa where in it, but this time all wearing smiles._

* * *

**AND DONE! WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OO!**

**I found this last chapter very touching, dont you think so? I mean with Auron and Angeal in it, that touching momnet when Cloud called Denzel his son, and that last few lines really got me right in the feels :)**

**And I know a lot of people are going to be complaining since I left you all a cliffhanger on the last chapter. Will you ever find out who that voice was that saved Cloud and Sora and brought the rain? Maybe, maybe not... (insert evil laugh here)**

**So please R&R, lets see if we can make it to 100 reviews! But dont stop reading there, you know i cant finish a story without having a SECRET ENDING! So look out for that sometime in the near future!**


	22. Secret Ending: Battle of Heart

**Merry Chirstmas Everyone! Here is a little present for you: THE SECRET ENDING!**

* * *

**The story of three young men and one woman bound for destiny's core.**

**One that day Midgar died.**

**With thousands of soldiers trapped deep with its bowls.**

**And now one year later…**

The keyblade wielder began to take slow breaths as he prepared for a battle that could change the fate of the world he once grew to love.

His armor was on without the helmet, his keyblade rider was ready to be summoned, he was as ready as he ever would be, but he was scared. It was funny; he almost had the same feeling he had before he fought the biggest battle of his life, one that was even more dangerous than the one he was about to fight now.

He turned his head slightly when he hear the older man driving the ship he was in yell. "This is it!" Cid yelled. He then put his hands on the wheel of the ship. "GO!"

Suddenly the keyblade wielder felt the ship pick up speed, and he knew then that this battle was about to start. As the hatch opened, he looked down, seeing the thousands of soldiers he had to face. His heart was racing, his blood ran cold, but he was only thankful that unlike the other battles he faced, he wouldn't have to do it alone.

The keyblade wielder saw the enemies fire, but Cid managed to drive his ship out of the way and fired missiles of his own at them, hitting them dead on. He then looked back at the hatch, to see it was now fully open. He then looked to the left of him to see two people that were familiar to him, one being his girlfriend, and the other being the black haired ninja that was one of the first friends he made on his journey. "See you boys, and girl, later!" Yuffie said as she slid out of the ship on a skateboard like machine that allowed her to fly through the air.

The keyblade wielder then looked at his girlfriend. "Are you ready for this Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora then nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." Sora said as he and his girlfriend then jumped out of the ship, summoning their helmets while falling, and summoning their keyblade riders as soon as they picked up speed.

Sora and Kairi then rod their keyblade riders towards Yuffie, who took to the air like a pro. "Going down!" She said as they continued to fly.

As they were flying, a younger girl with brown hair talked threw her headset. "Secondary quad, prepare for drop." She said.

Down below, just as the girl commanded, several huge vans came riding on the ground towards the battle being led by a familiar figure on his motorcycle; Cloud. Cloud road his motorcycle as he rode faster and glanced behind him seeing Tifa and Barrett inside the van behind him preparing to fire missiles. Cloud then looked out in front of him and saw those missiles cleared most of his targets, so he sped up more.

Little did Cloud know that when he sped up, a woman began to laugh at him as he rode in closer. She then jumped from the platform she was standing on and flew towards Cloud, summoning her swords in the process while firing like a missile towards him. Cloud and her where then engulfed in a huge explosion, but they both came out of the dust quickly. She only looked at Cloud, whom she thought was weaponless, but when she swung her sword at him, in his hands appeared a weapon that made the woman gasp; a keyblade.

As they had their battle, a man let out a grin and fired a missile at Cid's ship, hitting it dead on. Cid could only yell as he saw a huge chunk of his ship fly off. Thankfully however, all the people that were preparing to jump out of the ship like Sora, Yuffie, and Kairi did made it out alright. "Damn! They're ganna pay for that!" Cid said as he then spoke into his headset. "Riku! Xion! Namine! I need backup over here!"

In another ship, a gummi ship to be exact, a silver haired keyblade wielder, with the help of his two copilots, drove the ship. "I'm on it." Riku spoke as he drove his gummi ship past Cid's ship and was now out in front.

"You guys better be read back there!" Xion exclaimed to the back of the ship where five young men and one woman wearing Turk uniforms looked at the hatch opening and prepared their skateboard and keyblade riders.

"We Turks are more than ready!" Roxas said as the hatch began to open more.

Lea prepared his keyblade rider as he looked at the blonde woman he fell in love with next to him. "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Lea said to her, who only laughed.

"Now he tells me" Elena said as they all jumped out of the ships, being supported by the riders that carried them. As soon as the Turks saw Sora and Kairi, they road towards them, doing anything they could to help. Sora and the ones following him then road towards another ship, and they all prepared different magic attacks from their weapons and fired it at it, destroying them in an instant. But then Sora looked out in front of him to see a missile being fired at them. He then summoned a reflect shield around the group and they were safe from that, but there was still a war to be fought.

But on another side of the battle field, a figure wearing a long red cape looked upon the ruins of this war and prepared to end it once and for all.

**Reconnect:**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Divinity II**

* * *

**TADAAAA! I hope it gave you a little taste of whats to come!**

**I still do not know if I will write Divinity II, even though I am hoping to when I get Digre of Ceberus and play it for myself. But it might take a while for it to be released if i am even going to release it so sorry!**

**Also two things: one they released a new trailer for KH HD1.5 Remix which looks BEAUTIFUL! Second, I have a curiuos poll up on my profile if you do not mind voting on it.**

**So since this tory is now done, let me do a little acknowlagemeents section...**

**All my friend and family**

**The guy who made KH but I dont feel like spelling his name**

**My reviewers**

**My followers and favoriters (new word I just created :D)**

**The characters, especailly Vincent Valentine cause he is boss!**

**And a whole crap load of other people XD**

**So until next time, have a Merry Chirstmas and see you all real soon!**

**~T1M3**


End file.
